


Wicked Game

by LeAglani, Onixsan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-21, PWP, Slash, АУ, Вуайеризм, Изнасилование, ПВП, Русский, Слеш, жестокость, макси, немного мудак!Стив, пвп с сюжетом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: Виктор Хессе оказался совсем не тем человеком, каким ожидал Денни. Впрочем, как и Стивен МакГарретт.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> От Авторов:
> 
> Lenap: во всем виновата [Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan). Именно ей принадлежит идея написать пару Виктор\Денни. Ее вдохновил мой текст «[Под прикрытием](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9144256)», где их взаимодействие никуда так и не продвинулось – подоспел Стив. Поэтому было решено написать отдельный текст только с ними. Но поскольку мы обе являемся фанатами МакДанно, у бедного Виктора никогда не было не единого шанса. Собственно, сначала писалось пвп, а потом вроде как попросился сюжет, и пошло-поехало.  
>    
> [Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan): ха-ха-ха-ха… я не извращенец. Просто читайте. И да, я люблю Денни, как бы в тексте это не выглядело. Мы очень старались, и надеемся, что вам текст доставит такое же удовольствие, как и нам.
> 
>  
> 
> Спасибо нашим бетам: [lintares aka linami](http://linami.diary.ru/), [Лэндер дель Тоторо](http://cloudcuckoolander.diary.ru/), а [lintares aka linami](http://linami.diary.ru/)\- еще и за иллюстрацию ["Клетка"](http://i.imgur.com/8T8tVNA.jpg).

  
 

World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make  
foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

  


  


Дом встретил его непривычной тишиной. По углам, без включенного света, за душный солнечный день собрались густые тени, и Денни, с облегчением скинув обувь, прошел по прохладным плитам пола к окнам, чтобы отдернуть легкие шторы в сторону и отворить их нараспашку. Практичнее было бы включить кондиционер, но ему просто захотелось впустить теплый воздух с улицы и наполнить комнаты звуками остывающего гавайского вечера - шелестом листвы, шумом проезжающих вдалеке машин - звуками ночной жизни и никогда не спящего острова.

 

Без Грейс, которая осталась ночевать у школьной подруги, дом казался не только пустым, но и слишком большим для него одного. Двухэтажное строение с патио, внутренним двориком и даже собственным бассейном, в принципе, даже для них двоих было слишком большим и просторным. Но его мнение в выборе жилья не учитывалось, поэтому ему пришлось безропотно принять и дорогой элитный район, и новых соседей, и косые взгляды коллег в Гавайском Департаменте Полиции. С последним его примерял только тот факт, что у него был Мэтти в качестве прикрытия, и отдел внутренних расследований, проверив его банковские счета, быстро оставил его в покое. Ему было неприятно, что он втянул в свои дела младшего брата, но ему опять же не оставили иного выбора, и только проблем с работой ему не хватало для полноты комплекта. И без всего этого его жизнь в одночасье перевернулась, изменившись безвозвратно.

 

Наверху послышался какой-то шум, и Денни, настороженно замерев, быстро огляделся. И куда только девались его навыки детектива, стоило ему оказаться во всей этой непривычной обстановке богатства и роскоши, которую он никогда бы не смог себе позволить на зарплату полицейского? Переступив порог, он, слишком уставший и от жары, и от дня, проведенного на вызовах в машине на солнцепеке, даже не заметил ни двух тускло блестящих бокалов на широкой кухонной столешнице, ни выставленной на всеобщее обозрение запотевшей бутылки вина.

 

Зеленый мигающий индикатор на экране отключенной еще перед его приходом дорогостоящей сигнализации более чем красноречиво демонстрировал, что сейчас в доме он действительно был не один. А он даже не обратил на это внимания, привыкнув снимать жилье, из которого и выносить было-то нечего, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ставить охранную сигнализацию.

 

Чужой визит стал для него неожиданностью, и оставалось лишь радоваться случайному стечению обстоятельств, по которым его Грейси именно на эту ночь отпросилась заночевать у подруги, а он, скрепя сердце, в конце концов дал согласие. Он уже поговорил с ней и пожелал сладких снов, поэтому если его и могли потревожить в ближайшее время, то только по работе.

 

Бесшумно поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, Денни прошел в спальню и первым делом зажег прикроватную лампу и спрятал в сейф табельное оружие и значок. Только после этого он позволил себе стянуть, наконец, галстук и с облегчением, словно снял броню, отбросить эту узкую полоску ткани в сторону на кровать.

 

\- Остановись, - чужой голос раздался за его спиной, невольно заставив вздрогнуть. От прозвучавшего приказа руки сами собой замерли над ремнем брюк. Денни слышал, как выключилась вода и как распахнулась дверь, выпуская теплые клубы пары и его нежданного ночного гостя, но решил сделать вид, что все происходящее было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. В общем, так оно и было вот уже как несколько месяцев.

 

\- Я сам хочу тебя раздеть, - две широкие ладони бесцеремонно легли ему на бедра, притягивая и прижимая к влажному после душа телу. Его рубашка и брюки тут же намокли, впитывая капли воды и холодя кожу. Он бы тоже не отказался принять душ после суетливого трудового дня, но теперь даже для этого нужно было получить разрешение.

 

\- Ты скучал? Я очень соскучился, - человек за спиной не только был ему хорошо знаком, именно он выбрал и снял этот дом для них с Грейс, и он же оплачивал все счета. Так что Денни больше не нужно было беспокоиться о том, на что он будет содержать своего ребенка, или как он сможет позволить себе дорогостоящего адвоката, потому что Рейчел была категорически не согласна с последним решением суда и, конечно же, подала апелляцию. Все это за него уже было решено. - Можешь не отвечать.

 

Случайное знакомство несколько месяцев назад с Виктором Хессе, о котором он тогда ничего еще не знал, но который сразу его насторожил своим холодным изучающим взглядом, стало для Денни переломным в жизни. И развод, и переезд на Гавайи вслед за бывшей с ее новым мужем и Грейс, и возможность видеться с дочерью только каждые вторые выходные месяца - все это сильно подкосило его и в моральном, и в эмоциональном плане, не говоря уже о финансовой стороне вопроса. Не удивительно, что в тот момент он привлек внимание Хессе и стал легкой добычей для этого манипулятора и садиста.

 

\- Устал? - Виктор, казалось, искренне был заинтересован в его ответе. Он невесомо провел кончиком носа по его шее, не скрытой воротником, вызывая невольную дрожь.

 

\- Да, - честно выдохнул Денни, пытаясь расслабить окаменевшие плечи. Он действительно устал, так сильно, что даже на сопротивление или споры попросту не осталось сил. Чужая забота его несколько нервировала. Он слишком хорошо знал, каким мог быть этот человек на самом деле, когда с него слетала цивилизованная маска и обнажалась его истинная сущность.

 

Его бесцеремонно развернули и помогли избавиться от дорогой рубашки, которая тут же бесформенной кучей была брошена на пол у их ног; за ней последовали носки и брюки, пока он не остался стоять в одном лишь нижнем белье. Стоило отдать должное - сейчас весь его гардероб состоял только из дорогих брендовых вещей, лишний раз напоминая об его статусе. По крайней мере, теперь он вовсю мог отвести душу на галстуках, для которых теперь у него был целый отдельный комод.

 

Скудный желтоватый свет от включенной прикроватной лампы освещал чужое довольно красивое лицо с высокими скулами и чувственными губами, в непосредственной близости его собственного, и Денни лишь мог немного отклониться назад и чуть запрокинуть голову, не смея отвернуться или отвести взгляд. Хотя ему все же позволялось смотреть куда-то кроме ледяных насмешливых глаз, главное, чтобы он смотрел на Хессе, а не в сторону.

 

Достаточно было один раз увидеть это поджарое сильное тело в многочисленных шрамах и рубцах, чтобы сразу понять, что Хессе был далеко не бизнесменом в сфере международных перевозок, как он расплывчато представился при первой встрече. Хищное лицо и внимательные серые глаза сразу выдавали в нем жестокого и опасного человека, но Денни поначалу не придал этому большого значения, решив, что тот просто был профессионалом в своей области, раз мог позволить себе дорогие костюмы, рестораны и машины. Его до сих пор удивляло, как он мог быть настолько беспечным, ведь все в чужой внешности и повадках буквально кричало об опасности.

 

\- Я приму душ? - будь у него хоть немного больше сил на споры, он бы даже спрашивать не стал, а попросту сделал, как считал нужным, и наплевать на последствия, не в первый раз. Но не этим вечером.

 

Он действительно чувствовал себя некомфортно; за день не только его одежда, но и волосы, и даже кожа успели впитать запахи машины, пороха, пота, плохого пережаренного кофе и жирной пищи, которую они с напарником были вынуждены перехватывать на бегу между срочными выездами и бумажной работой. Впрочем, как сильно подозревал Денни, Виктору подобное могло даже нравиться, у него в принципе были странные вкусы. Выбрал же он разведенного копа из Джерси, без связей или влияния, со скверным характером и повышенным чувством справедливости. И к тому же помешанного на своей работе, что собственно и стало в итоге причиной его развода с Рейчел. Не стоило даже упоминать, что до Хессе у него не было никакого опыта с мужчинами. И он до сих пор, даже спустя столько месяцев с ним, чувствовал себя неуютно и неловко, стоило тому только недвусмысленно протянуть к нему руки, не говоря уже о большем.

 

\- Хорошо, но это будет единственная твоя просьба, которую я сегодня выполню, - лениво ответил Виктор, чуть отступив, и так и не убрав рук с его плеч.

 

Денни невольно поморщился - подобные слова никогда не означали ничего хорошего, но ему невыносимо хотелось принять душ, да и Хессе, судя по расслабленной позе, был в хорошем настроении, так что можно было рискнуть.

 

\- Ладно, - пересилив себя, он сам первым потянулся за поцелуем, мазнув губами по чужим губам в надежде, что этим все и обойдется, и он сможет, наконец, отправиться смывать с себя этот удушливый суетливый день. Но расчет себя не оправдал. В любом случае, такая инициатива могла иметь лишь два итога, и случился лишь тот, которого он хотел меньше всего.

 

Денни уже привык, что теперь ему приходилось целовать кого-то значительно выше себя. Кого-то со щетиной и накаченным прессом, а не мягкими округлыми формами и нежной кожей. Пальцы, скользя по сильным рукам и широким плечам, уже привычно натыкались на давно изученные в деталях и ставшие знакомыми шрамы от пулевых и ножевых ранений. И пока чужие зубы покусывали и дразнили его губы, он мог лишь, мелко вздрагивая от сдерживаемого раздражения, следовать умелым настойчивым движениям. 

 

Страсть, с которой ему отвечали на любое, даже самое незначительное прикосновение, пугала и обезоруживала в равной степени. Он никогда бы не подумал, что человек, сжимающий его сейчас в своих объятиях и плавно покачивающий бедрами, потираясь членом о низ его живота, мог так открыто демонстрировать подобные эмоции. Возможно, дело было в полнейшем уединении, а возможно, именно в нем, в Денни. Но если он все же хотел принять душ, ему следовало действовать прямо сейчас. Денни пришлось мягко, но настойчиво освободиться от цепких рук и поспешно скрыться во все еще пышущей влажным паром ванной, что, впрочем, не избавило его от чужого внимания. Виктор просто проследовал за ним, чтобы насладиться зрелищем его смущения и неловкости. Денни судорожно втянул воздух, но удержался от едкого комментария. С Виктором его излишне длинный язык никогда не доводил до добра, поэтому и приходилось постоянно себя контролировать. Тот, конечно же, об этом знал, и каждый раз наслаждался его терзаниями.

 

Контраст влажного теплого воздуха и холодной воды на разгоряченной коже отрезвлял и приводил в чувство, заставляя хотя бы ненадолго забыть об усталости. Намокшая и теперь ставшая от воды практически прозрачной ткань трусов неприятно липла к телу, вызывая лишь желание поскорее стянуть с себя этот ставший столь неудобным предмет одежды. И как бы ни раздражала его сложившаяся ситуация, Денни приходилось следовать определенным установленным правилам.

 

\- Можешь снять, - великодушно позволил Виктор, закрывая за собой стеклянную дверь душевой кабины.

 

Получив разрешение, Денни поспешно стянул белье вниз и откинул его ногой в сторону. Выдавив на ладонь своего любимого геля, он намылил грудь и руки, но не успел спуститься ниже, когда его грубо толкнули и с силой прижали к прохладной, инкрустированной замысловатой плиткой стене. Глотая ртом льющуюся сверху воду, он только и мог бессильно сжимать кулаки, так, что начинали неметь пальцы.

 

Пока одна рука Виктора удерживала его, прижимая к стене, вторая бесцеремонно заскользила по бокам, кучерявым светлым волоскам, тянущимся от живота к паху, по вялому члену и поджимающимся яичкам, ныряя между ягодиц, чтобы задеть и подразнить анус. Денни невольно вздрогнул; он мог только надеяться на то, чтобы Хессе не решил взять его прямо вот так без какой-либо подготовки, как уже случалось несколько раз. И он точно не горел желанием повторять тот печальный опыт, пусть с их последней проведенной вместе ночи прошло не больше трех дней, и он все еще был неплохо растянут.

 

Виктор, явно наслаждаясь, сжимал и мял его задницу, пока Денни мог лишь стискивать зубы и терпеть. Тело, знакомое с подобным обращением, начало привычно реагировать наливающимся внизу живота жаром. Звонкий шлепок, потом еще один, и еще разбавили шум разбивающейся о кафельные плиты воды и их прерывистое дыхание. Его больше не удерживали, и Денни для большей устойчивости расставил пошире ноги и немного прогнулся в пояснице, пока Виктор, дразня, мучил его соски и продолжал мять ягодицы. Но внезапно все закончилось; исчезли настойчивые руки, и больше не было горячего тренированного тела, прижимающегося к нему сзади. Через мгновенье послышался звук открывающей и закрывающей двери, и он остался наедине с гордо стоящим членом и собственными суматошными мыслями.

 

Наверное, с ним все же было что-то не так. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, заставляя колени дрожать и подгибаться. В спешке домываясь, он мог думать лишь о том, чтобы ненароком не коснуться твердо стоящего члена; сегодняшняя ночь обещала быть горячей и продолжительной, и ему следовало поберечь силы.

 

Денни, замотав полотенце на бедрах, негромко зашипел от прикосновения махровой ткани к нежной плоти, но поправляться не стал. Выходя из ванной он рассчитывал увидеть Хессе, вольготно развалившегося на широкой кровати, но того не было в спальне. Как и не было больше разбросанной на полу одежды - Виктор не любил беспорядка, зато на прикроватной тумбочке с его стороны добавились виденные им внизу бокалы и бутылка вина. Когда у Виктора Хессе было настроение, он умел быть и галантным, и даже нежным, что, впрочем, никогда не обманывало Денни.

 

Он задумчиво растрепал пальцами влажные волосы и стянул покрывало с кровати. Было бы просто идеально, если бы эта ночь закончилась для него на этом удобном матрасе, а не где-нибудь на полу в коридоре или на широком столе в кабинете; для его спины и больного колена это точно было бы наилучшим выбором.

 

Разлив в бокалы предусмотрительно открытое вино, Денни приготовился ждать. Он не отказался бы от баночки холодного пива и классической пиццы, а не того, что за нее пытались выдать на этом острове. Есть не хотелось, но стоило начать думать о пицце и закусках, как рот невольно наполнился слюной. Возбуждение немного спало, больше не вызывая невыносимого желания что-нибудь уже с ним сделать, хотя чувство дискомфорта все же осталось.

 

Из прикроватной тумбочки он заранее извлек смазку и презервативы и положил их рядом на кровать. На фоне белоснежных простыней тюбик смазки невольно цеплял взгляд яркими цветными полосками, вызывая дилемму - воспользоваться его содержимым самому и сейчас или подождать возвращения Виктора. Но ему даже не пришлось мучиться с принятием решения - тот практически бесшумно вернулся в комнату и сразу же направился к нему.

 

Денни не мог не отметить, что настроение явно изменилось. Не было больше расслабленности и неспешности, вместо этого чужие движения стали резкими, даже нервными и немного злыми. Разлитое по бокалам вино было проигнорировано, как и приготовленные презервативы. Денни попробовал возмутиться, но был в два счета перевернут на живот и грубо вжат за шею в простыни. Использование презервативов было одним из тех немногих и необсуждающихся условий его капитуляции и согласия на эти странные отношения, но сейчас об этом точно можно было забыть.

 

\- Какого черта? Если тебе испортили настроение, не срывайся на мне! - кое-как приподняв лицо от душной плотной ткани и сделав несколько судорожных вздохов, взбрыкнул Денни, но был ожидаемо проигнорирован. За то короткое время, что Хессе отсутствовал, ему умудрились не просто испортить настроение, а по-настоящему вывести из себя. До такой степени, что он даже не реагировал на злые крики Денни, который все еще не терял надежды, что Виктор услышит его и придет в себя.

 

Кем бы ни был тот, кто так повлиял на Хессе, Денни не отказался бы сейчас с ним встретиться и познакомить со своим коронным правым хуком. И это точно были не Антон или Френк Делано, и судя по столь бурной реакции, кто-то очень серьезный. 

 

Прохладная смазка обильно потекла по ягодицам и промежности, заливая яички и внутреннюю поверхность бедер, а два наспех просунутых в него пальца стали всей подготовкой, которая ему досталась. Вскрикнув от столь бесцеремонного вторжения, Денни попробовал вырваться или хотя бы перевернуться, но его держали крепко и со знанием дела. Хессе, подхватив его под животом и сжав горло, натянул его на себя, чтобы тут же взять беспощадный темп.

 

Если у Денни и была надежда на быстрый, пусть и злой секс, то она быстро пропала. Виктор валял его по кровати, не жалея. Он то сбавлял скорость, то наращивал ее, то загонял член до упора, то едва просовывал головку и тут же полностью выходил, дразня и мучая. Денни был весь мокрый от пота и больше не чувствовал ни ноющего колена, ни ног вообще; он не любил коленно-локтевую по понятным причинам; Хессе об этом факте, конечно же, знал и даже принимал во внимание, но не сегодня. А значит, в обозримом будущем его ждали утомительная и дорогостоящая терапия и массаж. Опять. По крайней мере, на этот раз он с чистой совестью мог выбрать самую дорогую клинику и самого лучшего специалиста.

 

Простыни под ним давно сбились в неопрятный ком, обнажив матрас, и были отброшены в сторону, так что ему больше не за что было держаться, поэтому его локти то и дело соскальзывали, и он падал лицом вниз, но потом снова приподнимался, когда совсем нечем было дышать. Оргазм был близок, но он никак не мог нагнать его. Словно чувствуя, что он был на грани, Хессе каждый раз менял наклон, темп и глубину проникновения, отодвигая вновь и вновь момент, когда он уже мог бы кончить и получить хоть какую-то компенсацию испорченному вечеру. Хотя, возможно, это было и к лучшему — если бы он кончил раньше Виктора, тот все равно бы продолжил. А терпеть дискомфорт и сверхчувствительность вдобавок к колену точно не входило в планы Денни.

 

На его шее и плечах уже не было живого места от укусов и засосов; хорошо, что на работе даже в жару он привык носить галстуки, иначе окружающим сразу стали бы очевидны детали проведенной им ночи. Соски от непрекращающихся щипков покраснели и набухли, причиняя нестерпимую боль и отвлекая. Ему даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что теперь и его бедра украшала россыпь новых следов, оставленных сильными безжалостными пальцами, хотя старые еще не успели до конца сойти с прошлого раза.

 

\- Ахх! - очередной глубокий толчок выбил из него дыхание вместе с протяжным стоном; Денни держался до последнего, но Хессе его в конец умотал, и теперь на каждое движение он отвечал слабым поскуливанием вперемешку с проглатываемыми ругательствами. 

 

Болезненный шлепок по заднице заставил его от неожиданности сильно сжаться и вскрикнуть; пульсацию чужого члена внутри он почувствовал сразу же - Хессе наконец излился в него с протяжным довольным рыком. И он тоже хотел кончить и даже готов был об этом попросить, когда место чужого члена заняли уверенные жесткие пальцы, сразу же нашедшие простату; хватило всего пары движений, чтобы он тоже, наконец, кончил.

 

Чувство вытекающей из него спермы было новым и непривычным. Он лежал совсем без сил и даже не отреагировал, когда горячий язык одним широким долгим движением прошелся по его раскрытой дырке. Денни мелко задрожал; они раньше никогда подобного не делали, и он просто решил, что Хессе не был фанатом римминга, а он бы никогда не стал бы о таком добровольно просить, к тому же они всегда занимались сексом с резинкой. Более того, каких-то три месяца назад он вообще не знал или лишь краем уха слышал о многих терминах и понятиях, о которых теперь не только был в курсе, но и которые успел испытать на себе.

 

\- Черт, черт, черт! - Денни попробовал пошевелиться, но тело, получившее, наконец, передышку, отказывалось слушаться. Рядом на матрас упал Виктор и, сверкая белозубым оскалом, поставил его перед фактом:

 

\- У меня поменялись планы на ближайшую неделю. Завтра мы с Антоном переедем сюда. Предупреди Грейс, что теперь ее отец будет спать не один.

 

  
  
**3 месяца назад**

  
  


Ему до сих пор не верилось, что он действительно выиграл суд об опеке над Грейс, и теперь мог не просто проводить со своей дочерью каждые вторые выходные, как было раньше, а большую часть месяца. В очередной раз, пролистывая бумаги и убеждая себя в реальности происходящего, он не заметил, как сбоку от него неожиданно материализовалась невысокая даже на шпильках женская фигура.

 

\- Теперь ты доволен? Ты выставил меня некомпетентной матерью! Меня! - в голосе Рейчел появились надрывные визгливые нотки, и Денни с трудом поборол желание прикрыть уши руками. - Только не думай, что я это так оставлю! Я не отдам тебе Грейс!

 

\- Поступай как знаешь, - у него не было настроения спорить или ругаться, поэтому, сообщив бывшей жене, что заедет вечером поговорить с дочерью, в прекрасном настроении Денни покинул здание суда. Через час у него была назначена встреча с Мэттом, и он точно не хотел бы на нее опоздать - только не тогда, когда его младший брат был ключевой фигурой, способствовавшей успеху всего процесса.

 

Когда две недели назад на экране его телефона высветилось имя брата, который жизнерадостным голосом сообщил ему, что приехал на Гавайи по делам своих новых клиентов, и они должны обязательно встретиться, Денни обрадовался, но не ждал от этого внезапного визита ничего необычного. Как же он был неправ. Конечно же, Денни был рад увидеть младшего братишку, который, щеголяя дорогим костюмом, дизайнерскими ботинками и очками, не просто производил впечатление успешного молодого человека, он таковым и являлся в его глазах и глазах окружающих.

 

Ужин в дорогом ресторане плавно перетек в посиделки в соседнем баре, после чего они вызвали такси и поехали в гостиницу Мэтта, где продолжили пить и вспоминать былые дни. В любом случае, номер в Хилтон ни в какое сравнение не шел с его убогим съемным жильем, в котором даже кондиционера не было. Денни заранее отпросился с работы на несколько дней, договорившись, что Мека его прикроет, в расчете как раз на вот такую бурную встречу.

 

Пробуждение следующим утром закономерно сопровождалось похмельем со всеми вытекающими. Завтрак в номер для них стал одновременно и решением, и спасением, учитывая, что Денни в последний раз так отрывался еще в Джерси по случаю женитьбы и мальчишника его старого школьного друга. А это было как раз перед самым его отъездом на этот чертов остров, на котором он жил и работал вот уже как четыре месяца.

 

Тем утром он узнал не только каким первоклассным обслуживанием могли похвастаться гостиницы сети Хилтон для элитных номеров, но и то, что теперь Мэтт, работая на очень серьезных клиентов, мог помочь ему решить вопрос с опекой над Грейс. Сначала Денни не поверил, что ему могло настолько повезти, пессимист в нем отчаянно сопротивлялся хорошим новостям. Одним из бонусов новой работы его младшего брата была первоклассная команда юристов и адвокатов, услугами которых он теперь как один из сотрудников мог воспользоваться. Но в итоге все опять упиралось в деньги, которых у Денни попросту не было. Даже в случае решения суда в его пользу, не мог же он перевезти Грейс из шикарного дома Стена в свое убогое жилье. Одно дело было оставаться на его съемной квартире пару дней в месяц, а другое — жить постоянно. А еще нужно было учесть элитную школу, секцию тенниса и кучу всего остального, на что у него никогда бы не хватило его зарплаты детектива, о чем он и напомнил Мэтти.

 

\- О деньгах можешь не волноваться. Я знаю, что ты так не можешь, но я теперь зарабатываю столько, что могу спокойно помогать и родителям, и сестрам, и тебе.

 

На подобные слова Денни нечего было возразить. И как бы ни неловко ему было брать деньги у собственного, да еще и младшего, брата, желание проводить с Грейс, ради которой он без колебаний бросил прежнюю жизнь, больше времени пересилило. К тому же он не собирался брать эти деньги просто так, рано или поздно он планировал вернуть все до последнего цента, пусть на это у него бы ушла даже вся оставшаяся жизнь.

 

Согласившись на предложение Мэтта, Денни не думал, что все случится так стремительно. Удивительно, насколько быстро все можно было решить в пользу той или иной стороны, когда дело доходило до денег, влияния и власти, а теперь с легкой руки Мэттью у него было и того, и другого больше, чем у нового мужа Рейчел. Он всегда знал, а теперь в очередной раз на собственном опыте убедился, сколь многое зависело от грамотного адвоката, а ему повезло сотрудничать не просто с компетентным и высокооплачиваемым, но еще и тем, за плечами которого были команда и связи, о которых Денни и мечтать не смел.

 

И теперь ему можно было забрать дочь к себе. В его планы не входило ограничивать ее общение с матерью или отчимом, но знание, что он мог, приятно грело душу. И он, конечно же, не собирался в очередной раз бросать все и возвращаться обратно в Джерси. Грейс нравились Гавайи, нравилась ее новая школа и друзья, и он не мог все это у нее отобрать.

 

Вырулив на шумную автостраду, Денни прибавил газу; до заведения, от которого он должен был забрать Мэттью, ему предстояло ехать практически в другую часть острова от района, где находилось здание суда. Ему повезло избежать большинства пробок, поэтому уже минут через сорок он припарковал свою серебристую, сейчас немного запыленную Камаро на отдельной парковке перед открытой лаундж зоной очередного дорогого ресторана, к которым его брат питал особую слабость.

 

Не зная, закончилась ли уже у него встреча или нет, Денни заглушил мотор и достал мобильный. Сегодня при нем не было ни оружия, ни значка, а приличный костюм, пиджак от которого теперь валялся у него на заднем сиденье, вполне мог позволить ему пройти фейс-контроль в подобном заведении.

 

Прождав несколько томительных гудков и так и не получив ответа, он вылез из машины и огляделся. Было не похоже, что деловая встреча проходила в открытой зоне; сколько бы он ни смотрел, так и не заметил хоть кого-то отдаленно напоминающих группу бизнесменов за встречей.

 

Появление вежливого охранника, который попросил его пройти за ним, хотя и сначала немного озадачило Денни, но все же не сильно удивило. Решив, что это Мэтт предупредил о нем, он закрыл машину и последовал за своим провожатым куда-то вглубь заведения в спасительную тень. Прохладный от работающих кондиционеров воздух приятно овевал лицо и руки с закатанными рукавами рубашки. Сейчас, будучи не на работе и не в суде, Денни даже позволил себе стянуть галстук и расстегнуть несколько верхних пуговиц, обнажив шею и ключицы.

 

Его проводили к уединенному кабинету практически в самом конце здания. Один из сидящих за столом и занятых беседой мужчин был, конечно же, его братом, а второго он видел впервые в жизни. Мэтт заметно нервничал в чужом присутствии, что также не могло укрыться от изучающего взгляда Денни. Перед ним был явно не деловой партнер или важный клиент; брат, скорее всего, волновался и не хотел оплошать перед своим непосредственным боссом. В планы Денни не входило прерывать чужой и несомненно важный разговор, поэтому он попытался извиниться и уйти, но был тут же остановлен.

 

\- Мы уже закончили с делами. К тому же мне интересно узнать вас поближе, Мэттью много рассказывал о своем старшем брате. Виктор Хессе, - представился собеседник Мэттью, привстав со своего стула.

 

\- Дениэль Вильямс, - Денни уверенно пожал протянутую руку и сел напротив мужчины, который, судя по всему, и был тем, кто дал Мэтту возможность помочь ему.

 

Он внимательно разглядывал чужое хищное лицо, отмечая и прямой нос, и изогнутые брови, и чувственные губы - обычно женщины были очень падки на такую внешность. Новый босс Мэтта выглядел одновременно мужественно и немного порочно. Добавить к этому рост, широкие плечи и явное богатство - и набор демонстрируемых качеств становился просто убийственным для слабой половины человечества. И если бы не холодные безжалостные глаза, которые Денни обычно привык видеть, сидя в допросной напротив подозреваемых в самых тяжелых преступлениях, то первое впечатление от знакомства с Виктором Хессе можно было бы охарактеризовать как положительное.

 

Бесшумно материализовавшийся сбоку официант поставил перед ним свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, к которому Денни питал слабость еще с детства. И он его точно не заказывал, просто физически не успел бы, только несколько минут назад присоединившись к брату и его боссу. Странное предчувствие тревогой осело внутри, но он поспешил успокоить сам себя тем, что это мог подсуетиться Мэтт, как и на парковке с охранником. Это было не очень похоже на его брата, но всякое могло быть, возможно, у него просто было такое настроение. Или, что вероятнее всего, он хотел выглядеть безупречным братом перед новым боссом.

 

Их неспешная беседа касалась лишь общих и в целом незначительных тем - погоды, туристов, и Денни позволил себе, наконец, немного расслабиться. Весело фыркнув на смешное замечание брата, он мельком взглянул на собеседника напротив и чуть не подавился отпитым соком. Жадные внимательные глаза с опасным блеском скользили по его рукам, обнаженной шее и лицу, настораживая и смущая. И если бы их небольшая компания неожиданно не пополнилась еще одним подошедшим человеком, ему бы пришлось срочно извиниться и сбежать в уборную, лишь бы уйти от этого практически осязаемого взгляда.

 

\- Антон, познакомься, это Дениэль, старший брат Мэттью. Дениэль, это мой младший брат, - представил подошедшего мужчину Виктор и даже вполне дружелюбно улыбнулся.

 

\- Привет, - ограничившись таким простым приветствием, младший Хессе просто сел возле брата и с явным интересом огляделся, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на них, впрочем, не пытаясь принять какого-либо участия в беседе.

 

В отличие от них с Мэттом, братья Хессе были очень похожи, хотя разница в росте у них была такой же значительной. У Антона Хессе были такие же холодные серо-голубые глаза, как у брата, и такое же хищное выражение лица, которое он даже не пытался скрыть.

 

\- Нам пора, - было единственным, что услышал от Антона Денни за всю встречу, помимо короткого «привет» в самом начале. С явным сожалением Виктор посмотрел на часы и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака кожаную визитницу, чтобы положить перед Денни черную карточку.

 

\- Чтобы ты мог связаться со мной в случае чего, - столь многозначительной и неясной фразой Виктор Хессе попрощался с ними, и они с братом ушли, оставив после себя чувство недоумения и ощущение недосказанности.

 

На визитке, помимо уже известного ему имени был указан только телефон, причем явно не рабочий. Денни удивленно приподнял брови, рассматривая незамысловатый прямоугольник из качественной дорогой бумаги с тиснением под золото; ему дали личную визитку, и будь он длинноногой блондинкой или кем-то с деньгами и связями, он бы еще смог это понять. Хотя тут он немного лукавил перед самим собой: чужой интерес к нему не заметил бы, наверное, только слепой, а он таковым не являлся. И хотя ему было неловко перед братом, в целом ситуация его позабавила. К тому же в нем было слишком сильно чувство благодарности за Грейс, чтобы открыто демонстрировать свою растерянность или недоумение.

 

\- Думаю, нам тоже пора. Заедем к тебе в гостиницу или сразу к Грейс? - решил разбавить неловкость момента Денни, убирая визитку в карман брюк.

 

Мэтти, залпом осушив стакан с водой перед собой, и с явным облегчением, что их компания сильно поредела, ответил:

 

\- Сначала переодеться, потом к Грейс.

 

Салон машины нагрелся на безжалостном гавайском солнце, и им пришлось опустить стекла, чтобы тот быстрее охладился. Только сев на пассажирское сиденье, Мэтт тут же потянулся к кнопкам магнитолы, и из динамиков полился какой-то попсовый мотив.

 

\- А еще надо захватить для нее подарок, - поведал он, пристегивая ремень безопасности и отодвигая сиденье до упора назад, чтобы вытянуть свои длинные ноги.

 

\- А ты не перебарщиваешь с подарками? — Денни включил поворотник и вырулил с парковки ресторана обратно на оживленную улицу.

 

На его вопрос Мэтт лишь комично всплеснул руками:

 

\- Вот еще! Не все же только Стэну баловать мою племянницу.

 

\- Аргхх! Не напоминай, - заворчал Денни, переключая скорость и перестраиваясь в левый ряд. Музыка негромко лилась из динамиков, разбивая задорным ритмом гудки автомобилей и шум ветра, врывающийся в окна. Было кое-что, что никак не давало Денни покоя, мысль, которая постоянно ускользала, так и не оформившись, потому что его постоянно что-то отвлекало. В основном он прокручивал в голове предстоящий разговор с Рейчел и Грейс. Не ожидая многого от суда, он лишь вкратце обрисовал дочери ситуацию и предупредил, что скоро все может измениться, и она сможет проводить с ним намного больше времени, чем было до этого. Но в итоге все его мысль вновь и вновь возвращался к новому знакомству.

 

\- Ты много рассказал про меня мистеру Хессе? - Денни должен был уточнить, иначе не успокоился бы.

 

Мэтти отвлекся от рассматривания симпатичной девушки, за рулем машины, ехавшей параллельно с ними, и рассмеялся:

 

\- Ну, не мог же я не похвастаться своим старшим братом, - он невинно похлопал ресницами и отвернулся обратно к окну; вот кому все было нипочем, так что Денни не уставал поражаться чужой жизнерадостности. - Но не скажу, что прям так уж много рассказывал… Если честно, я даже немного робею перед ним.

 

Денни не удержался и скептически вздернул бровь:

 

\- И давно работаешь на него?

 

\- Да нет, недавно начал. С месяц где-то, - ответил Мэттью, снова переводя взгляд на Дэнни. - А что?

 

\- И тебе уже предоставили бонусом целый штат юристов и адвокатов?

 

\- Что я могу сказать, я - ценный работник, - расплылся в улыбке его во всех смыслах беззаботный брат и прикрыл глаза, похоже, наслаждаясь сложившейся ситуацией.

 

\- И то верно, - Денни не стал уточнять про охранника или про апельсиновый сок. Скорее всего, дело было в его обычной подозрительности, да и не было ничего такого, если даже о нем заранее навели справки.

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

Грейс была безумно рада видеть Мэттью. Она быстро выпорхнула на крыльцо дома и с открытыми объятиями побежала ему навстречу, когда Мэтт выбрался из машины.

 

\- Малышка, ты снова подросла! А ведь мы не виделись все пару дней! - воскликнул он, подхватывая племянницу на руки и пару раз покружив вокруг себя.

 

\- Дядя Мэтти! - Грейс заливисто рассмеялась, спрыгивая на землю. - Я так рада, что ты приехал!

 

\- А я-то как рад! - заулыбался Мэтт, пропуская ее на заднее сиденье машины и забираясь следом на свое.

 

\- А с отцом, значит, уже не надо здороваться? Так значит? - проворчал Дэнни, наблюдая за дочерью в зеркало заднего вида.

 

\- Привет, Данно, - послушно проговорила она и тут же добавила. - Дядя Мэтти самый лучший!

 

\- Эй! Разве ты не должна любить меня больше всех мужчин на свете?! - притворно возмутился Денни.

 

\- Не слушай его, малышка! - обернулся к ней Мэттью. - Данно просто ревнует. А знаешь, чем мы займемся сегодня?

 

Грейс отрицательно помотала головой. На что Мэтт подмигнул ей и загадочным голосом проговорил:

 

\- Сегодня мы поплаваем с дельфинами! А затем покормим акул, а потом, может, прокатимся на воздушном шаре?

 

Грейс радостно взвизгнула и захлопала в ладоши:

 

\- Я же говорила, что ты самый лучший!

 

\- Чертов «Ураган Мэтти», - снова заворчал Денни, высматривая указатель, чтобы свернуть к океанариуму, в котором проходило представление с дельфинами. - Похоже, отдохнуть мне сегодня не светит. Но акулы? Тебе не кажется, что это уже перебор?

 

\- Где твой дух авантюризма, зануда? - фыркнул Мэттью.

 

Денни промолчал, не желая в этот раз вступать в их вечный спор о том, что ему, Денни, нужно быть более легким на подъем. Хотя куда уже легче, если он смог бросить все, что было у него в Джерси, и махнуть на этот чертов остров.

 

Решив, что к важному разговору, что им предстоял вечером, стоило морально подготовиться, ну, или как минимум хоть немного развлечься перед ним, Денни дал свое одобрение и на океанариум, и на дельфинов, вообще на все, чего бы в этот день не пожелала его обожаемая дочь и его расточительный братец.

 

Далее их день шел примерно так, как и расписал Мэттью, за исключением того, что Денни наотрез отказался кормить акул и садиться в корзину воздушного шара. Вместо этого он предпочел остаться на твердой земле и скоротать время в открытом баре, который был, как и все, чем он уже успел насладиться в этой гостинице, превосходным.

 

Ужин они решили провести на открытом воздухе, с удовольствием поедая дары моря и строя планы на то, как проведут ближайшие дни. И все бы было ничего, если бы поуспокоившаяся на время общения с семьей паранойя Денни к вечеру не набрала обороты, и, конечно же, не без основания. Ему постоянно казалось, что за ними наблюдают, но взгляды были не такие, какими одаривал его утром Виктор Хессе, а более поверхностные, изучающие и без сомнения рабочие. Это раздражало и вызывало недоумение, хотя больше раздражало.

 

Парни, неудачно косившие под туристов, вот уже в третий раз привлекли его внимание только за последние два часа; столь непрофессиональной слежки Денни давно уже не встречал. Они были одеты в цветастые гавайские рубашки и дешевую обувь, явно не соответствующую той, что носят местные. Вполне возможно, что это были федералы. Когда ему, наконец, надоело чувствовать на себе чужие пристальные взгляды, он извинился перед Мэттью и Грейс, встал из-за стола и пошел выяснять, кто же это решил нарушить их покой: свои или чужие. Оказалось, что свои.

 

\- Эй, парни, подождите! - нагнал он их у выхода; заметив, что их раскрыли, они поспешили сменить локацию. Мужчины, чем-то неуловимо похожие между собой, обернулись, одновременно потянувшись к внутренним карманам.

 

Денни резко затормозил, но облегченно выдохнул, когда они достали лишь удостоверения личности, а не оружие, как он сначала заподозрил.

 

\- Специальный агент Эдвард Киттон, - представился тот, что был повыше и с кучерявой шевелюрой.

 

\- Специальный агент Адам Марковиц, - повторил второй, тоже показывая свое удостоверение.

 

\- Детектив Дениэль Вильямс, - представился Денни. - Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? Я заметил, что вы весь вечер не сводили взгляд с моего столика, и подумал, что мог вас чем-то заинтересовать, - он говорил медленно и уверенно, желая показаться как можно более открытым и готовым идти на контакт, хотя внутри у него все кипело от гнева. Эти типы своим появлением разрушили не только это прекрасный вечер, который он проводил со своей семьей, но и весь день, докучая своим мельканием.

 

Агенты переглянулись, будто бы мысленно совещаясь, и Киттон, похоже, именно он был главным в их паре, сказал:

 

\- В данный момент ведется расследование, фигурантом которого является Мэттью Вильямс. Мы знаем, что вы полицейский, поэтому надеемся на вашу помощь.

 

Денни действительно удивился; он не ожидал ничего подобного:

 

\- Этого не может быть. Вы ошибаетесь. Вы следите за моим братом?

 

\- Он объект федерального расследования, обвиняется в краже миллиона долларов и помощи в незаконных операциях криминальным структурам.

 

\- Вы несете чушь, - фыркнул Денни, не желая слушать и дальше тот бред, что несли специальные агенты. Он просто отказывался верить в подобные обвинения, только не в сторону его хотя и беспечного, но все же умеющего дружить с головой брата.

 

\- Можете проверить данные комиссии по ценным бумагам и отчеты десятка бухгалтеров, что проверяли его, - ответил Марковиц, проведя ладонью по волосам, зачесывая тонкие темные пряди назад. Денни казалось, что тот похож на гангстера из двадцатых годов; ему не хватало только костюма с белым жилетом и автомата.

 

\- Я обязательно проверю те сведения, что вы мне предоставили, но смею уверить вас, что мой брат никаких дел с бандитами не имеет. И он однозначно не вор, в отличие от тех умников в телевизоре. Понятно?

 

Агент Киттон вскинул ладони в успокаивающем жесте:

 

\- Мы, из уважения к вам, не будем спорить. Нас назначили, чтобы проследить за Мэттью, чтобы он не свалил из страны до того, как ему предъявят обвинения.

 

\- Обвинения? - что-то внутри Денни нехорошо сжалось. Ладони разом вспотели, а по спине пробежал озноб.

 

Агент Киттон кивнул и вытащил из кармана черную визитку.

 

\- Если вам станет известно о его планах уехать, пожалуйста, позвоните нам, - он протянул ее Денни, который с неохотой принял черный прямоугольник. Еще один за этот день, не такой красивый и не из такой дорогой бумаги, как тот, что уже лежал в его бумажнике, но невольно напрашивалась мысль, что сегодня был явно день получения визиток от странных людей.

 

\- И детектив Вильямс, - агент Марковиц на прощанье проникновенно посмотрел в его глаза. - Если вы предупредите его, вас обвинят в препятствии следствию.

 

\- Не сомневаюсь, - ответил Денни в спину агентам и вытащил сотовый, набирая своего напарника. После нескольких гудков и привычного приветствия, он севшим голосом попросил. - Мека, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь. Кажется, у моего брата проблемы.

 

Ему уже начало казаться, что этот день никогда не закончится, а ведь вечером его еще ждал неприятный и неизбежный разговор с Рейчел и Стэном. 

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

Его чудесная во всех отношениях дочь приняла новость, что теперь она будет жить со своим отцом, с грацией, терпением и пониманием человека, которому просто не могло быть восемь лет. Денни всегда гордился ей, но в тот момент особенно. Даже удивительно, как у них с Рейчел смог получиться такой прекрасный ребенок.

 

В отличие от Грейс, Рейчел явно держалась из последних сил, только чтобы не закатить скандал, приправленный качественной и долгой истерикой. Стен лишь с нескрываемым удивлением и даже толикой уважения разглядывал их с Мэттью; его явно впечатлили чужие связи и деньги. И Денни его прекрасно понимал, он сам до сих пор был под впечатлением.

 

Решив, что пока он не найдет подходящее жилье, будь то дом или квартира, Грейс не было смысла переезжать в отель или, что еще хуже, в его съемное жилье. Поэтому он с чистым сердцем оставил ее на попечении матери, заверив, что в самое ближайшее время покажет ей ее новый дом, в котором она будет хозяйкой и сможет сама выбрать себе комнату и меблировку.

 

Рейчел на такие слова лишь поджала губы и с силой захлопнула дверь за спиной Денни, когда он решил, что пора бы вернуться к себе; предстоящие дни для него обещали быть очень насыщенными.

 

Подбросив Мэтта до очередного дорогого ресторана, в котором у того была назначенная какая-то без сомнения важная встреча, он, наконец, остался наедине со своими мыслями. Пока Денни ехал к себе, в его голове непрестанно теснились нерадостные мысли, и причиной были вовсе не семейные разборки, а разговор со специальными агентами этим вечером. Как бы Денни не хотел этого признавать, но его младший брат вполне мог по незнанию или, что было вероятнее, по беспечности, впутаться в какую-нибудь темную историю. Не то чтобы раньше были прецеденты, но береженого и бог бережет.

 

Мека в телефонном разговоре обещал ему пробить по базе братьев Хессе. Это было большим плюсом, но что-то ему подсказывало, что, если он копнет поглубже, то обязательно всплывет какое-нибудь дерьмо, из-за которого увязнет не только Мэтти, но и сам Денни. Хотя, стоило признать, что без помощи и поддержки младшего брата, и априори людей, которые за ним стояли, у него никогда бы не появилась даже слабая надежда получить опеку над Грейс, как и не появилось бы возможности обеспечить ей должный уровень жизни, к которому она уже успела привыкнуть. Это все выводило из себя и заставляло его сильно нервничать; сам того не желая, он вступил на действительно скользкий путь.

 

Съемная квартира встретила его тишиной и влажным воздухом. Денни с силой распахнул створки, чуть не сорвав жалюзи, заменявшие ему шторы, чтобы впустить вечерний жар внутрь, в надежде, что к ночи помещение хоть немного просохнет и, если ему повезет, даже немного охладится. Одной из вещей, которая неизменно выводила Денни из себя, была постоянная влажность.

 

И если с жарой еще хоть как-то можно было бороться самому, то от влажности, что поджидала его по приезду в квартиру, в которой никогда точно не будет кондиционера, деваться было попросту некуда. Приходилось терпеть и каждый раз проветривать помещение перед сном. И будь он хоть немного чаще дома, а не в участке или на выездах, то возможно, и смог бы сделать это жилье более уютным. Мог бы разобрать коробки, которые с самого приезда и до сих пор стояли по углам и пылились. И даже, возможно, не забывал бы поливать цветы, доставшиеся от прошлых жильцов.

 

Усмехнувшись, Денни покачал головой. Кого он обманывал? Поливать цветы? Нет уж, увольте, это было точно не его. Это Рейчел всегда все делала напоказ. Старалась быть лучшей матерью, лучшей женой, лучшей коллегой, пеняя ему на его невнимание и на его занятость, словно он специально это делал. А он же просто хотел сделать так, чтобы его девочки ни в чем не нуждались. И вот как оно все обернулось в итоге.

 

Подойдя к стулу, на котором громоздилась гора вещей, он отыскал чистое белье. Полотенце нашлось в одной из верхних коробок, с отметкой “банные принадлежности”. Стянув галстук с шеи, он бросил его на кровать, следом полетели рубашка, штаны и трусы. Носки он скатал комком и бросил к вещам, что требовали стирки и лежали в углу. Если бы его квартиру увидел человек с улицы, он бы подумал, что тут живет неряха, хотя Денни, если честно, сейчас уже было все равно. А теперь, когда в обозримом будущем маячил очередной переезд, он даже обрадовался, что не стал разбирать ни коробки, ни прочие вещи.

 

Приняв душ и перекусив салатом из овощей, что отыскались в холодильнике, он притянул к себе старенький ноутбук, верой и правдой служивший ему последние несколько лет. Открыв браузер, Денни сделал нужный запрос и принялся выбирать из всех предложенных вариантов то жилье, которое смог бы потянуть с учетом не только тех денег, что у него остались, но и тех, что он мог занять у Мэтта.

 

По истечении пятнадцати минут он нервно захлопнул крышку ноутбука и отодвинул его от себя подальше. Кажется, для этого дня у него было и без того достаточно впечатлений. А цифры, которые равнодушно выдавал экран напротив всех тех вариантов, что ему нравились, точно не способствовали установлению душевного равновесия.

 

Поняв, что сейчас он не в состоянии думать, Денни решил позвонить маме, а потом, может быть, сестрам. Что-что, а успокаивать и приободрять женщины семьи Вильямсов всегда умели. И сейчас ему как никогда нужна была поддержка близких людей, да и обрадовать их новостью, что он все-таки выиграл суд, было не лишним. Не говоря уже о том, что он был ответственен теперь и за Мэтта, чье поведение всегда было головной болью родителей.

 

Набрав знакомый номер, он дождался ответа:

 

\- Алло? Денни? - голос мамы звучал глухо, может из-за расстояния связь барахлила, или еще из-за чего, но Денни был искренне рад ее услышать.

 

\- Привет, - ответил он, укладываясь на кровать и закрывая глаза. - Папа рядом? Я звоню, чтобы рассказать вам кое-что важное. Есть несколько минут?..

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

Следующие несколько дней прошли для него не самым приятным образом. Мека сообщил, что в их местной базе не обнаружилось никакой нужной ему информации на братьев Хессе, и он поднял свои старые связи на материке и поспрашивал нужных людей с доступом к другим канала, и те дали ему сведения на них. Ожидаемо, ничего хорошего или легального на тех не было; его новые знакомые были замешаны в таких делах, об упоминании о которых у него невольно пробегали мурашки по телу. И контрабанда оружия, торговля людьми и международный терроризм были еще не самым худшим в длинном списке чужих преступлений.

 

Поэтому теперь, еле сдерживая злость, Денни достал из портмоне черную с золотом визитку и набрал личный номер человека, который, как и подсказывала ему с самого начала интуиция, оказался не тем, за кого он с таким успехом себя выдавал. Без сомнения, именно за этим ему и дали ее, не спросив его номера в ответ. Хессе с самого начала знал, что ему рано или поздно и так позвонят.

 

\- Мистер Хессе? Это Дениэль Вильямс, - Денни не стал уточнять, что они познакомились на днях, или что-то в этом роде. Человек, которого он сейчас набрал и так прекрасно знал, кем он был, без всех этих социальных расшаркиваний.

 

\- Да, Дениэль. Чем могу быть полезным? - голос на том конце наполнился томными интонациями, невольно напоминая ему о чужом жадном взгляде.

 

\- Мы можем сейчас встретиться? - ему не терпелось прояснить ситуацию и, за одно, выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции. Получив согласие и адрес, он скинул сообщение Меке, что якобы отправился проверять появившуюся зацепку по одному из их дел, а сам тем временем поехал выяснять отношения. И его даже не останавливал тот факт, что на встречу он отправился отнюдь не к какому-нибудь среднестатистическому преступнику.

 

Шикарный номер Виктор Хессе ожидаемо делил с братом, который, развалившись на диване в спортивных штанах и майке, лишь помахал ему рукой вместо приветствия и вернулся к происходящему на экране. Кажется, показывали чемпионат по боям без правил, правда, сейчас Денни это было малоинтересно. В отличие от Антона, на Хессе-старшем был безукоризненно сидящий деловой костюм-тройка, только пиджак отсутствовал. Он, оставленный, висел на спинке стула у обеденного стола.

 

Обстановка радовала лаконичностью и роскошью, но это тоже не интересовало Денни, он приехал с конкретной целью, и похоже, его не просто ждали. Стол был гостеприимно накрыт на троих и уставлен различными закусками.

 

\- Антон. Отвлекись ненадолго от экрана, - проговорил Виктор, жестом приглашая Денни присоединиться к его трапезе, но тот, покачав головой, отказался.

 

\- Что? - Хессе-младший даже головы не повернул на слова брата, но по нему было видно, что он слушает.

 

\- Сейчас я буду занят Дениэлем, поэтому можешь или пойти прогуляться, или остаться, но тогда не жалуйся на шум.

 

Чужие слова насторожили Денни, но не настолько, чтобы начать паниковать. И так было понятно, что ему с Мэтти не повезло связаться с двумя отмороженными преступниками. Младший Хессе ненадолго притих, явно обдумывая сказанное, впрочем, тут же расплывшись в нехорошей улыбке, став еще больше похожим на брата:

 

\- Я останусь, не могу же я пропустить все веселье, - после чего снова вернулся к экрану телевизора.

 

Виктор кивнул, явно одобряя его выбор, и обратился уже к Денни:

 

\- Что-нибудь выпьешь? Апельсиновый сок? Ты ведь его так любишь, - он подошел ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки и теперь нависал над ним, явно пользуясь разницей в их росте.

 

\- Зачем тебе все это? - Денни нехорошо прищурился. Сейчас он был при исполнении, поэтому оружие и значок были при нем, а значит, любой выпад в его сторону можно было воспринимать как нападение на должностное лицо при исполнении.

 

\- Не будешь? Ладно, - его вопрос проигнорировали, что было вполне ожидаемо от такого человека, как Хессе. Тот явно привык получать желаемое тогда, когда ему этого хотелось. Поэтому Денни решил не терять времени в хождении вокруг да около интересующей его темы. Пока он ехал до указанной гостиницы, то хоть и немного, но успел успокоиться и остыть.

 

\- Ты втянул моего младшего брата в свои грязные махинации, пообещав денег и помощи. Но тебе этого показалось мало, и ты помог мне выиграть суд. Зачем? - на личном опыте зная, что прямолинейность экономит время, Денни решил сразу спросить прямо в лоб.

 

Виктор спокойно пожал плечами, подхватил со стола кувшин с апельсиновым соком и налил его в стакан: 

 

\- Мэттью действительно ценный сотрудник. Сейчас так трудно найти подходящих людей, а он еще и очень инициативный, так старается ради старшего брата.

 

Денни нахмурился: ему уже очень не нравилось то, что он слышал.

 

\- Зачем еще и меня втягивать? Одних только денег было бы более чем достаточно.

 

\- Все элементарно - ты мне понравился, - просто ответил Виктор и сделал небольшой глоток из стакана. - Кисло, - скривился он. - И как ты такое только пьешь?

 

Денни с недоумением уставился на стоящего перед ним мужчину. Тот при желании мог иметь кого угодно, но он выбрал его, переехавшего с материка копа без связей и денег, да еще и натурала с ребенком.

 

\- И все? Это единственная причина? - чужой ответ подразумевал, что он о нем уже не просто знал, раз Денни успел каким-то образом Хессе понравиться; они явно должны были где-то пересечься хотя бы один раз. Но он не помнил, чтобы встречал того до этого, и точно бы не забыл, если бы хоть раз увидел.

 

\- А еще нужна какая-то другая? - приподнял бровь Виктор.

 

\- Нет, но меня все это не устраивает, - Денни скрестил руки на груди, принимая угрожающую позу. - Не думай, что этим ты можешь привлечь меня, или, что ты там себе напридумывал. Конечно, я благодарен за помощь, но дальше все. Я не желаю, чтобы Мэтти продолжал на тебя работать. Об этом я поговорю с ним отдельно. У него уже неприятности, ты в курсе? За ним следят федералы. Поэтому лучше прекратить все здесь и сейчас.

 

Недовольно поджав губы, Хессе-старший уточнил:

 

\- Высказался?

 

Денни отрицательно мотнул головой и хотел уже продолжить свою обвинительную речь, как Виктор его прервал: 

 

\- Вот что получаешь в благодарность на свою доброту, - было видно, что он разозлился. Его рот растянулся в оскале, а глаза потемнели от гнева. - А что касается нашего дорогого Мэттью, все очень просто - если он и дальше будет делать, что ему говорят, то никакие федералы его не посмеют тронуть.

 

\- Я лучше займу денег у Стэна, чтобы все отдать тебе, и буду видеть дочь издалека, или вовсе не видеть, чем буду обязанным такому человеку как ты! Не думай, что я не пробил тебя и твоего брата по всем возможным базам, - буквально на одном дыхании выпалил Денни, наблюдая, как с каждой произнесенной им фразой Виктор становится все мрачнее и мрачнее; маска цивилизованности сползала с него очень быстро, обнажая истинную натуру.

 

Он в два коротких шага подошел к Денни и коротко, без замаха ударил его сначала под дых, а затем несильно по гортани. Но этого хватило, чтобы, согнувшись пополам, Денни мог лишь судорожно хватать ртом воздух, пока его, дезориентированного, бесцеремонно подхватили под локоть и потащили в смежную комнату, которая, как он и подозревал, оказалась спальней. Все еще пытаясь сделать нормальный глоток воздуха, он попробовал сопротивляться, но вышло не очень. Его удар ногой куда-то в сторону Виктора получился слабым и смазанным, лишь по касательной задев чужую голень. Прилетевший в ответ кулак разбил ему нос и губу и на мгновенье оглушил, поэтому он пропустил еще несколько болезненных ударов. Он почувствовал еще один толчок, прежде чем спиной упал на кровать. Все вокруг кружилось в непонятном хороводе, пока кровь из носа стекала по щеке, оставляя красно-розовые капли и разводы на белоснежных гостиничных простынях.

 

Он не почувствовал, как с него стянули галстук и им же туго связали запястья, тогда как рубашка была лишь вытянута из брюк и расстегнута.

 

\- Антон! Принеси мне синий пузырек из ванной! - громкий окрик Виктора напомнил Денни, что ему не следовало просто лежать и принимать происходящее, ведь он был копом и точно знал, как постоять за себя. Удвоив сопротивление, он попробовал скатиться с кровати, но его быстро перехватили и снова вернули в прежнее положение - на спину с заломленными за голову и связанными руками и придавленными чужим тяжелым телом ногами.

 

\- Вот видишь, хорошо, что я никуда не ушел, - голос Антона доносился до Денни будто бы из-под воды. Он вяло потряс головой, пытаясь все-таки привести мысли в порядок, но только лишь сделал хуже - Денни невольно застонал, когда боль пронзила затылок и шею.

 

\- Да, да. Ты нашел его? - спросил Виктор, слегка поерзав на бедрах Денни и крепче сжав рукой его запястья.

 

Антон хмыкнул и потряс небольшим пузырьком у брата перед глазами:

 

\- Так это и есть то чудо средство, о котором ты говорил? Новая разработка? Эй, помощь нужна или сам справишься?

 

Виктор согласно кивнул:

 

\- Да, оно и есть… Я его подержу, а ты влей содержимое флакона, а потом сходи за камерой. Хочу сделать несколько фото на память. Можешь, даже видео снять, я точно не буду против.

 

Денни замычал, упрямо не желая сдаваться, когда чужая большая ладонь зажала ему нос, но желание глотнуть хотя бы немного воздуха, в конце концов, пересилило страх - он открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, и ему тут же влили внутрь что-то густое и терпкое на вкус.

 

\- Глотай, детка, - ухо обжег горячий интимный шепот, и Денни зажмурился, отказываясь верить в происходящее. Он до сих пор не мог понять, как умудрился оказаться в подобном положении. Его собирались изнасиловать средь бела дня, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, оказавшись абсолютно беспомощным. И не имела значения его подготовка как офицера полиции, ни его опыт в уличных драках - ему в итоге ничего не помогло.

 

\- Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, но ты сам меня вынудил, - продолжил тихо шептать ему на ухо Виктор, медленно выводя круги большим пальцем на его запястьях.

 

Сколько раз Денни слышал подобные слова по долгу службы, но никогда даже в самом кошмарном сне он и помыслить не мог, что окажется на месте жертвы. Он неловко заерзал; внезапно кожа стала такой чувствительной, что простое прикосновение к ней ткани начало вызывать дискомфорт. Чтобы ни дал ему Хессе - оно уже начало действовать; его бросало то в жар, то в холод, и хотелось скинуть всю одежду в поисках спасения от этого невыносимого томления.

 

\- Думаю, я знаю, что ты в нем нашел, - словно издалека он слышал чужие переговаривающиеся голоса. Прошло не больше пары минут, а он уже поплыл. - Я не любитель, но даже меня это заводит. Он шикарно смотрится на этих простынях.

 

Виктор хрипло рассмеялся:

 

\- И еще лучше он будет смотреться подо мной. Да, детка? - он явно обращался уже к Денни, который даже не заметил, как начал согласно кивать на чужие слова: голова была одновременно пустой и тяжелой. Ему казалось, что он разом лишился способности управлять своими действиями, и сейчас был лишь сторонним наблюдателем. Он мог лишь с ужасом и жадностью смотреть, как Виктор стал медленно раздеваться, скинув сначала жилет, а потом, неспешно расстегивая пуговицы и демонстрируя темные завитки волос, покрывающие грудь; они превращались в узкую дорожку, сбегая по плоскому животу к темному треугольнику под поясом идеально сидящих брюк.

 

Их первый поцелуй вышел пошлым и мокрым, и Денни не мог никак им насытиться, вылизывая чужие губы и рот. Он уже не помнил, ни про разбитый нос или губу, из-за которых успел наглотаться собственной крови, и теперь ее вкус, смешавшись со слюной и потом, дурманил и кружил ему голову. Тело горело, требуя прикосновений, ласки и наслаждения.

 

Ему, наконец, помогли раздеться, сняв и ботинки, и носки, и брюки, даже руки развязали.

 

\- Просто согласись стать моим. Впрочем, выбора у тебя все равно нет, - жадно прошептал Виктор, впиваясь зубами в его шею и прикусывая кожу, словно желая пометить.

 

Денни протяжно застонал и выгнулся, когда чужие губы спустились ниже, обхватывая его сосок. Виктор игрался с ним, то прикусывая и с силой посасывая, то легко, еле ощутимо дуя или жарко дыша. Чужие руки блуждали по его телу, ни на мгновение не останавливаясь, так что Денни казалось, что Хессе стал многоруким богом, только чтобы терзать и ласкать его тело одновременно во множестве мест.

 

\- Становится жарковато, - выдохнул Антон над ними, и Денни с трудом разлепил глаза, чтобы увидеть жадный взгляд второго брата, но направленный не на него, а на них обоих.

 

\- Не мешай, - рыкнул распаленный Виктор, проводя ладонью по паху Денни и с силой сжимая его налившийся член. Он несколько раз провел большим пальцем по пурпурной головке, собирая капельки смазки и размазывая их по тонкой кожице. Ногтем он очертил уздечку и венчик, чтобы тут же склониться вниз и вдохнуть аромат. - Так вот как ты пахнешь, детектив Вильямс, - мурлыкнул он и широко лизнул головку члена Денни.

 

На заднем фоне Антон перебрался в угловое кресло и, широко расставив ноги, приспустил свои немного растянутые и явно домашние штаны.

 

\- Не останавливайтесь.

 

Он словно издалека слышал чужие слова, сказанные с восхищением. Денни не думал, что младший Хессе был влюблен в брата в сексуальном смысле, совсем нет. Тот, скорее, боготворил его и даже мог сравнивать действо, что разворачивалось на постели перед ним, с поклонением или же принесением жертвы, смотря с какой стороны на это смотреть.

 

Денни отвел затуманенный взгляд от Антона, запустившего руки в штаны, и попытался сосредоточиться на Викторе, который не терял времени даром, щедро вылизав его член и уже спустившись ниже.

 

\- Н-нет… - прохрипел Денни, не желая чувствовать чужие язык и губы на себе. Это было неправильно, но его тело хотело этого, даже если разум сопротивлялся. - Не надо так…

 

Виктор на мгновение замер, оторвавшись от покусывания и посасывания кожи на бедрах Денни, словно решил украсить их замысловатым узором, и расплылся в широком оскале:

 

\- Как пожелаешь, детка. Я могу быть и менее нежным, раз ты этого хочешь, хотя это твой первый раз, - он слегка отстранился, разводя колени Денни в стороны и устраиваясь между ними. Его возбужденный член тяжело покачивался в такт его движениям, пока он шарил по постели в поисках чего-то.

 

\- Антон, презерватив, - попросил он брата, и был тут же вознагражден необходимым, прилетевшим ему практически в затылок. - Мелкий говнюк, - пожурил он брата и снова вернул все свое внимание обратно Денни. - Сейчас все будет, подожди немного. Где у нас смазка?.. Я же просил не убирать далеко.

 

Денни жалобно застонал. С одной стороны, он не хотел этого, никогда даже в самом кошмарном сне не мог помыслить, что когда-нибудь с ним может случиться что-то подобное. Но с другой, когда-то давно, еще, будучи юным и готовым к самым неожиданным экспериментам, он раз или два даже думал о том, что было бы, если бы он попробовал и с парнями. Возможно, ему бы даже это могло понравиться, а, возможно, что и нет, но теперь этого ему было уже не суждено узнать.

 

Сейчас его лишили какого-либо выбора и просто поставили прямо перед фактом, что его трахнут, используют, только потому, что этот человек захотел этого. Захотел его, Денни. Возможно, у него было что-то не в порядке с головой, но в некотором роде это даже льстило. И его так давно уже никто не касался.

 

Он застонал и вскрикнул, когда чужие пальцы прошлись по его тугой дырке и толкнулись внутрь. Он против воли сжался, не желая открываться, но они давили и давили, не оставляя ему ни малейшего шанса. От переизбытка ощущений его колотило и трясло, пока Хессе шептал ему на ухо пошлости о том, какой Денни податливый, как хорошо раскрывается, и какой он жадный под наркотой. Что ему, Виктору, это ужасно нравилось, но еще сильнее он бы хотел, чтобы Денни был в трезвом уме и сам бы просил взять его.

 

\- Нххмм… - попытался возмутиться Денни, но задохнулся, когда член Виктора скользнул по его промежности, замерев у входа и лишь слегка на него надавив.

 

\- Давай, детка, откройся для меня, - проговорил он и неумолимо толкнулся вперед, рваным ритмом продвигаясь вглубь, пока не оказался полностью внутри Денни. - Ох!.. - он выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и замер, чтобы через минуту сорваться в бешеный темп, не щадя ни себя, ни Денни.

 

Денни мотало по всей кровати, пока Виктор трахал его так жестко и сладко, насколько у того хватало фантазии. Он даже не понял, что успел кончить несколько раз - все слилось для него в один непрекращающийся поток жара, боли и удовольствия. Может, прошел час, а может, и десять минут. Время урывками прыгало и металось, и Денни не за что было ухватиться, чтобы сосредоточиться и попытаться отвлечься от пожирающих его изнутри страсти, желания и неловкости.

 

Когда он, наконец, почувствовал, что снова может контролировать свои действия, Виктор все еще двигался в нем, закинув его колени на свои плечи и с громким пошлым звуком ударяясь бедрами о его задницу. Влажные шлепки кожи о кожу, пот, струящийся по их телам и запахи - все сводило с ума. Денни застонал и невольно сжался, когда Виктор в последний раз скользнул членом по его сверхчувствительной простате и замер, кончая в нем, выгнув спину и запрокинув голову.

 

\- Это было неплохо, - проговорил он, осторожно покидая насытившееся ласками и сексом тело Денни и ложась рядом с ним. Аккуратно сжав его вялый член в ладони, Хессе провел по нему пару раз, втирая излившуюся ранее сперму в кожу. - Нам обязательно нужно будет повторить.

 

\- Ни за что на свете, - сипло, еле ворочая языком, пробормотал Денни, на что получил тихий и явно довольный смех Виктора.

 

\- Мне не отказывают, детка, но ты можешь попробовать, и тогда все чего добился Мэттью пойдет прахом. А если и это тебя не убедит, то подумай про Грэйс. Я смогу дать тебе то, что нужно. Она всегда будет рядом с тобой и не будет ни в чем нуждаться. Просто подумай об этом. - Он приподнялся с постели и сыто потянулся, махнув Антону рукой. - Ты сделал фото?

 

\- Конечно, даже видео заснял, но за качество не ручаюсь, увы, - тот встал, поправил штаны и, как ни в чем не бывало, подмигнул Денни. Кажется, тот выпал из реальности на какое-то время, возможно, даже уснул, давая измученному телу возможность немного отдохнуть и восстановить силы, потому что братья явно куда-то собирались, когда он снова открыл глаза.

 

\- Дениэль, к сожалению, вынужден покинуть тебя на неопределенное время. Можешь отдыхать сколько пожелаешь. Я буду только счастлив, если к моему возвращению ты все еще будешь в этой кровати, - Хессе подошел к огромному шкафу, чтобы достать новый костюм.

 

\- До встречи, приятель, - попрощался Антон и вышел вслед за братом из комнаты. - Думаю, теперь мы будем часто видеться.

 

Денни остался лежать на чужой кровати, пропитанной запахом секса, пота и насилия. Пока он лениво разглядывал высокий потолок с замысловатой лепниной, в его голове крутились удручающие мысли, зато тело постепенно начало оживать, давая о себе знать болью даже в самых неожиданных местах. 

 

Где-то на полу зазвонил его телефон, и он, зажмурившись, попытался сползти вниз, чтобы добраться до него. Ноги его не держали, виски ломило, а голова, не переставая, кружилась и клонилась вниз. Звякнув еще пару раз, сотовый смолк, так что у него отпала причина шевелиться. Хотя нет. Ему нужно было как можно скорее покинуть этот чертов гостиничный номер.

 

Когда Денни наконец-то смог подняться, чтобы сделать хотя бы несколько шагов, ему пришлось опираться на попадающуюся под руки мебель и стены. Путь в ванную он не запомнил. Не помнил он и то, как ему удалось включить теплую воду и даже неуклюже сесть, позволяя теплым струям стекать по его волосам и спине. Хессе на удивление был аккуратен с ним, это Денни, даже не имея никакого опыта в анальном сексе, оценить мог, хотя лучше ему от этого осознания не стало. Мышцы сжимались в судорогах, но он не обращал на это внимания, поглощенный обдумыванием того, что сказал ему Виктор на прощание. От этого становилось только хуже, но он не мог успокоиться, гоняя мысли по кругу без надежды на облегчение.

 

Пытаясь смыть с себя ощущение чужих рук, засосов и укусов, Денни поклялся себе, что не станет жертвой в этой ситуации. Ни за что не станет жертвой. А еще, что найдет выход, даже если ему и придется смириться со своим положением чужого любовника. Сцепив зубы и морщась от боли, которой отзывалось тело на любое неосторожное движение, сейчас он мог пообещать себе только это.

 

А еще - что обязательно отомстит, как только появится возможность.  


 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

  

На экране высветился незнакомый номер, но у Денни с памятью все было в порядке, поэтому он сразу же узнал последние цифры. Судорожно сглотнув и подавив предательское желание не принимать вызов, он выдохнул и все же провел по экрану, тем самым давая добро на ожидающий его разговор.

 

\- Где ты?

 

\- Я занят, - немного сухо и тише, чем ему хотелось бы, ответил Денни.

 

\- Тогда освободи в своем плотном графике для меня время, - голос Хессе-старшего был таким же томным, как он помнил, от чего у него невольно побежали мурашки по спине. - Встретимся через час у ресторана, где ты забирал Мэттью.

 

Денни с раздражением посмотрел на издающий короткие гудки телефон, заблокировал его и убрал в карман брюк. Осмотревшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что не привлек чужое внимание, он встал и направился к выходу из участка. Время было ближе к обеду, поэтому ни у кого не возникло вопросов, куда это он собрался. Мека был на выезде, опрашивая в очередной раз свидетелей по одному из их последних дел, а перед другими коллегами он и не собирался отчитываться; взаимное игнорирование его более чем устраивало. Ему повезло, что капитана не было на месте; вот уж кто любил к нему придраться из-за мелочей. И Денни даже думать не хотел о том, что могло случиться, если бы он заявил об изнасиловании, или если бы об этом случайно стало известно.

 

Он сам, конечно же, не стал ни о чем заявлять. Этим бы он привлек внимание не только к себе, но и к Хессе, а ведь у того были не только компрометирующие фото с ним — его жизнь, жизнь Мэтта и даже жизнь Грейс теперь были завязаны на Виктора и его брата. И Денни не забыл, как Антон смотрел, пока его насиловали, и с каким восхищением и благоговением не сводил со старшего брата глаз. Возможно, он и не мог вспомнить всего, да и не хотел, если быть до конца откровенным, но то, что Хессе-младший находился с ним в комнате, помнил точно.

 

А еще ему было стыдно. И неловко, и неприятно. Он чувствовал себя грязным и использованным, и не имело значения, сколько раз он кончил под Виктором, принуждение оно и было принуждением. Гораздо хуже ему стало намного позже, когда физическая боль больше не могла отвлекать его от мыслей о случившемся. 

 

Как ни старался Денни ехать медленнее на назначенную в приказном порядке встречу, приехал он все же вовремя. Вырулив на стоянку перед рестораном, он заглушил мотор, но не вышел наружу. У него не было никакого желания видеть Хессе, хоть он и понимал, что от этого ему никуда не деться.

 

Его прибытие явно не осталось незамеченным, потому что буквально через несколько минут из дверей ресторана показался Виктор собственной персоной. Денни не хотел показывать страха, хотя именно это чувство он и испытывал, наблюдая, как знакомая высокая фигура приближается к его машине. Неизменный элегантный костюм выгодно подчеркивал и чужие широкие плечи, и осанку, и длинные ноги, и как только тому не было жарко. Но Денни не видел всего этого, перед его глазами стояла совсем другая картина — темная дорожка волос, спускающаяся по плоскому животу к паху, и член, налитый кровью и победно стоящий. И он теперь на себе знал, каково было чувствовать его у себя внутри. Денни судорожно вцепился в руль и, задержав дыхание, сосчитал до десяти. Он пообещал себе, что не будет жертвой; это было трудно, но он хотел хотя бы попробовать.

 

\- Денни, - Виктор наклонился к нему, опершись о крышу Камаро, - я уже успел соскучиться.

 

Что было очень похоже на правду, если он правильно понял чужие расширившиеся зрачки и хищный оскал.

 

\- Не могу сказать того же, - процедил Денни и усилием воли заставил себя не вжаться в водительское сиденье, только чтобы уйти от чужого горячего дыхания в опасной близости от своего лица, от чужих внимательных глаз.

 

\- Выходи, у нас заказан столик, - ему даже услужливо распахнули дверь и предложили руку, которую Денни предпочел не заметить, за что получил насмешливую полуулыбку, если только то, что изобразил лицом Хессе, можно было назвать улыбкой.

 

Их действительно ждали - не то чтобы Денни был удивлен - и проводили в другую часть ресторана, в которой ему в свое первое посещение этого заведения не довелось побывать. Огороженные кабинки с плотными шторами создавали впечатление полного уединения, к тому же даже их расположение подчеркивало приватность и обособленность от других посетителей.

 

\- Кофе, как обычно, и апельсиновый сок. И больше не беспокойте нас, - бросил Виктор на ходу.

 

\- Как скажите, мистер Хессе, - официант, застывший у столика, вышколенно поклонился и бесшумно скрылся, чтобы принести их заказ.

 

Денни невольно поежился от чужого слишком близкого присутствия; Хессе ожидаемо сел не напротив, а рядом, по-хозяйски закинув руку на спинку дивана за его головой.

 

Не прошло и минуты, как перед ними поставили напитки и оставили одних, но Денни не мог заставить себя открыть рот и начать этот неловкий для него во всех отношениях разговор. Чужие пальцы, неожиданно оттянувшие ему ворот рубашки, напугали; Денни дернулся, пытаясь уйти от этого прикосновения, но был молниеносно перехвачен. Синяки и укусы не успели до конца сойти, сколько бы Денни не мазал их специально купленными в аптеке мазями, и теперь Хессе с наслаждением разглядывал свои оставленные на нем следы.  


\- Я хочу, чтобы ты постоянно так ходил, - проговорил он, пальцем аккуратно надавливая на один из засосов.

 

\- Тогда в обмен я хочу гарантий, что с Мэттом ничего не случится. Пусть работает над легальными сделками, у тебя же такие есть? И вообще, не хочу, чтобы он был в курсе, что я обо всем знаю, - не дожидаясь ответа, Денни продолжил. Он долго думал над условиями своей капитуляции, поэтому сейчас ему было легко их сформулировать и перечислить. - Наши профессиональные жизни никаким образом не должны пересекаться. Я не брошу работу, и тем более не хочу ей рисковать. И Грейс всегда должна быть в безопасности. Хочешь нас содержать, пожалуйста, но не явно. Иначе отдел внутренних расследований с меня не слезет.

 

\- Что-то еще? - Виктор заинтересованно склонил голову, внимательно слушая, что ему говорил Денни. По его лицу невозможно было понять, принимает ли он это все, или только из вежливости кивает в такт словам.

 

\- Мы всегда будем использовать презервативы. Это не обсуждается. Никакого группового секса, ни с Антоном, ни с кем-либо еще. Нет золотому дождю и прочим развлечениям. В любом случае, я бы предпочел заранее знать, что именно ты хочешь попробовать, чтобы понимать, смогу ли я пойти навстречу или нет.

 

Виктор хмыкнул, провел еще раз с силой по шее Денни и ответил:

 

\- Ты очень прагматичен. Хорошо, я тебя услышал и даже подумаю над этим. Но Антону ничего запрещать не буду.

 

Денни окаменел. 

 

\- Не переживай, он у меня не по мальчикам. И любит только смотреть, - видя его реакцию, рассмеялся Виктор и наклонился к его губам, чтобы не сильно прикусить нижнюю. Подчиняясь немому приказу, Денни открыл рот и позволил чужому языку скользнуть внутрь, исследуя и дразня. Ему стоило больших усилий немного расслабиться и отдать контроль, отвечая на вторжение лишь слабыми укусами.

 

\- Я снял для тебя дом. Освободи завтрашний вечер, съездим посмотрим, - не отвлекаясь от поцелуя, продолжил Виктор. Его настойчивая рука заскользила по внутренней стороне бедра Денни к паху, не оставляя никаких иллюзий, для чего именно они поедут смотреть дом, на что тому осталось лишь согласно кивнуть и вновь позволить себя поцеловать. 

 

Вот так вот легко и просто он, детектив Дениэль Вильямс, позволил себя купить. Впрочем, ничего простого или легко во всем происходящем и отдаленно не было, хотя он думал, что будет хуже. Но у него остались воспоминания не только о боли, страхе и унижении, но и невероятном наслаждении, что он получил. Он никогда, ни с одной женщиной не испытывал ничего подобного. Со стороны Хессе было очень умно дать ему афродизиак или что он там ему дал.

 

Устав, наконец, мучить его рот и шею, Виктор выпрямился и разочарованно отодвинул давно остывший кофе и вместо этого отпил апельсинового сока Денни:

 

\- Кажется, мне начинает нравиться этот вкус. Очень похож на тебя.

 

Денни не нашел, чем ответить на этот сомнительный комплимент, поэтому просто пожал плечами и, отобрав заказанный ему сок, тоже сделал глоток. От их продолжительных поцелуев губы знакомо покалывало, и он чувствовал себя подростком, который только-только дорвался до своей первой подружки. Сравнение для них с Хессе показалось ему забавным, поэтому он невольно улыбнулся, чем удивил сидящего рядом собранного и жесткого мужчину.

 

\- Улыбайся чаще, Дениэль, тебе идет.

 

\- Вот уж спасибо, - фыркнул Денни и мельком глянул на часы на запястье. Время уже давно перевалило за обед, и, если в ближайшее время он не соизволит показаться на рабочем месте, то, скорее всего, заработает выговор. - Мне пора.

 

Виктор кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места, поэтому Денни пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы выбраться из-за столика как можно меньше соприкасаясь; вышло так себе. Чужие жадные руки легли ему на бедра, чтобы придержать и помочь перебраться через длинные ноги в дорогих брюках.

 

\- Не забудь про завтрашнюю встречу, - напомнил Виктор и хитро улыбнулся, когда Денни прикрыл глаза в раздражении. - Я скину тебе место и время.

 

\- Не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, - огрызнулся он и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинки.

 

По дороге к машине Денни набрал номер Мэтти, желая как можно скорее поговорить с ним о Хессе и сложившейся ситуации. Телефон долго не хотел его соединять с братом, постоянно перебрасывая звонок на автоответчик, но на четвертый раз ему все же улыбнулась удача - Мэттью поднял трубку и недовольно спросил:

 

\- Денни, какого черта ты трезвонишь? Случился пожар?

 

Денни закатил глаза, вытащил ключи от машины из кармана и открыл дверцу:

 

\- Нет, Мэтти, пожара не случилось. Но нам нужно встретиться, и кое-что обсудить. Я отвлекаю тебя от работы?

 

\- Да какой тут… - вздохнул Мэтт, и Денни услышал в его голосе досаду. - Не бери в голову. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

 

\- Это не телефонный разговор, - Денни уселся на водительское место и завел мотор. - Не хочешь сегодня встретиться, как в старые добрые времена? Только ты, я и пиво.

 

Мэтт рассмеялся:

 

\- Я только за! - на заднем фоне слышался шорох бумаг и голоса каких-то людей. - У меня?

 

\- Конечно, - кивнул Денни и бросил на прощанье. - Буду у тебя после шести. Закажи нам что-нибудь на ужин.

 

\- Хорошо, брат, устрою все в лучшем виде, - заверил его Мэтти и первым отключился.

 

Денни, слабо улыбнувшись, убрал телефон и тронулся с места, выводя машину с парковки ресторана на дорогу. До встречи с Мэттом ему предстояло еще доработать день, а заодно серьезно подумать над тем, в каком свете преподнести ему новость о том, что теперь братьев Хессе в жизни семьи Вильямсов станет гораздо, гораздо больше, чем раньше.

 

В участке его встретил Мека. Не дав дойти до рабочего стола, он утянул Денни на кухню, которая располагалась в одном из закутков этажа, отделенная от рабочей зоны несколькими шкафами и перегородкой. Налив себе кофе из кофеварки, он прислонился бедром к столешнице и пристальным взглядом осмотрел напарника:

 

\- Хреново выглядишь, брах. Что-то случилось? Поговорил с братом?

 

Денни вытащил из небольшого холодильника бутылку воды и ловко скрутил с нее крышечку. Сделав пару глотков, он все же ответил, решив не скрывать от напарника своих планов:

 

\- Да нет… Не совсем, - растерянно проведя по волосам рукой, он продолжил. - Разговаривал сегодня с ним по телефону, а вечером напросился в гости, - Денни горько усмехнулся и покачал головой. - Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь буду придумывать повод, чтобы быть к нему ближе и держать в поле зрения…

 

Мека понятливо кивнул:

 

\- Ты все правильно делаешь. Семья - это важная часть жизни каждого человека, и если от нее не будет поддержки, то к кому тогда можно обратиться? Кому еще можно доверять?

 

Денни прикусил губу и согласно покивал. Иногда Мека выдавал что-нибудь такое философское, на что даже у Денни не находилось запала ответить. И ему было не по себе; от разговора у него внутри осталось горькое послевкусие лжи, но никто не должен был знать о его договоренности с Хессе. А еще никто не должен был забрать у Денни его семью. За них он будет бороться до последнего вздоха и, если надо, пожертвует всем.

 

\- Твои речи, как обычно, полны мудрости, напарник. Ты, случайно не Далай-лама?

 

Мекка рассмеялся и залпом допил остатки кофе:

 

\- Ну, тебя! Скажешь тоже! 

 

\- Знаешь, а ты вроде бы даже и похож. Я вижу у тебя такие же залысины, как и у него, - Денни, отложив бутылку с водой в сторону, сложил пальцы рамочкой и прищурил один глаз, пристально рассматривая напарника. Конечно, про залысины он безбожно врал, чужой густой и темной шевелюре можно было только позавидовать, о чем они оба прекрасно знали.

 

\- Иди ты лучше отчеты разбирать, - фыркнул Мека и убрал кружку в раковину. - Хотя нет. Может, поможешь мне с сортировкой опроса свидетелей?

 

Денни вздохнул, подхватил недопитую бутылку и пошел вслед за напарником к своему столу, на который Мека тут же сбросил несколько папок с отчетами.

 

\- Веселее, Денни, глядишь, до конца рабочего дня управимся.

 

\- Ну, конечно, хотя было бы неплохо, - проворчал Денни, открывая папку и погружаясь в дебри показаний, чтобы среди всего того, что несли зачастую свидетели, найти крупицы важной информации.

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

\- Мэтти, может, поможешь мне тут немного? - Денни ногой распахнул открытую дверь и с укоризной посмотрел на брата, развалившегося на кровати.

 

\- Неа, - ответил тот, открывая очередную пачку чипсов и разом закидывая целую горсть в рот. - Ты сам вызвался нести пиво, так что с меня взятки гладки.

 

\- Я тебе это еще припомню, - прищурился Денни, так же ногой закрывая дверь и проходя к кухонному островку. Сгрузив на него пакеты, он сразу же убрал все бутылки в холодильник, оставив на столе только две. - Ты чего-нибудь заказал на ужин?

 

\- Пицца считается?

 

\- Только если без ананасов, - сварливо пробурчал Денни и настороженно заглянул под крышку все еще теплой коробки с ярким логотипом довольно приличной местной пиццерии. И ему повезло, на румяном тесте среди остальной начинки никаких желтых волокнистых кусочков не было.

 

\- Что-то ты долго. Команды уже начали играть, - Мэтт смачно захрустел чипсами и неловко взмахнул руками, когда Денни, сбросив туфли на пол, улегся на кровать рядом с ним. - Эй, потише, здоровяк! Ты совсем не пушинка!

 

\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Денни, протягивая брату бутылку, чтобы тут же чокнуться горлышками. Пока не было смысла начинать серьезный разговор, к тому же происходящее на экране и его заинтересовало.

 

Игра протекала неспешно. Команды, явно никуда не торопясь, мотылялись по полю туда обратно, то и дело, упуская хорошие шансы. Денни успел уже выпить две бутылки, когда Фолком, наконец, открыл счет в пользу «Джетс» филд-голом.

 

\- Ну, наконец-то, свершилось, - проворчал он, снова чокаясь с Мэтти и делая приличный глоток. Пиво легким бальзамом пролилось на его растрепанные за последние дни нервы, позволяя расслабиться перед предстоящим разговором.

 

\- Давайте, шевелитесь, заразы! - вскрикнул Мэтт. Началась вторая четверть и нападение перешло к «Рейвенс». - Надеюсь, мы не сольем первую же игру сезона.

 

Денни скептически хмыкнул и стащил пару чипсин у Мэтта:

 

\- Не обольщайся. Когда в последний раз «Джетс» нормально выигрывали?

 

На это Мэтт лишь надулся, не желая признавать его правоту.

 

\- Не все так плохо. Вот увидишь! - он откинулся на подушки, водружая открытую пачку себе на грудь. В правой руке он держал бутылку, а левой то и дело жестикулировал, чем очень напоминал Денни их отца.

 

\- Ага, тешь себя надеждой.

 

Пессимист внутри Денни был уверен, что, сколько бы они не болели за родную команду, ей никогда больше было не достичь былой славы. 

 

\- Да, детка, вот так! - Мэтт вскинул руки вверх, когда Фолком принес команде еще три очка. Счет стал шесть - ноль в пользу «Джетс». - Я же тебе говорил!

 

Самодовольству Мэтта не было предела, пока Джо Флако, квотербек «Рейвенс» не отдал мяч на вынос Уиллу Макгарху, что тот успешно провернул, заработав тачдаун. Далее Кандиф, не став рисковать, пробил по мячу, принеся своей команде еще одно очко.

 

\- Нет! - взвыл Мэтт, бесясь и начав кидаться содержимым своего пакета в телевизор. - Какого хрена?!

 

Денни рассмеялся, видя столько эмоций от брата, и встал с кровати - пиво закончилось, и пора было открыть еще пару бутылочек, для храбрости, если он все-таки хотел обсудить волнующую его тему сегодня. А не когда-нибудь, когда станет уже поздно, и правда всплывет наружу самым неожиданным образом, да к тому же не вовремя.

 

\- Ну почему у наших ресиверов вместо рук сито, защита постоянно спит, а квотербек с руками из жопы? - горестно вопросил Мэтт, забирая у Денни свою бутылку. - Почему команда не может купить хороших игроков?

 

Денни пожал плечами - его всегда больше интересовал бокс, которым он очень увлекался в детстве. И если бы не рост, то он бы всерьез мог начать играть и в американский футбол и даже в регби, а так ему оставалось только болеть. В их семье только отец и Мэтти яростно поддерживали футболистов «Нью-Йорк Джетс», с непременным походом на игры и поеданием различного фастфуда во время просмотра матчей, на что даже мама закрывала глаза. 

 

Помолчав немного, так как в игре начался большой перерыв, Денни подцепил ногтем этикетку на бутылке и прочистил горло:

 

\- Кхм, Мэтти, я хотел с тобой поговорить кое о чем.

 

Мэтт на мгновение отвлекся от рекламы, шедшей по телевизору, и кивнул, показывая, что слушает. Денни поежился. Начинать серьезные разговоры он не любил, как и любой другой человек, но ничего с этим поделать не мог.

 

\- Я сегодня встречался с Виктором, - проговорил он. Все, теперь обратного пути у него не было, впрочем, его с самого начала не было. У него было два варианта того, как поступить - рассказать всю правду, ничего не скрывая и не замалчивая, или сильно приукрасить действительность, преподнося все, как внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства. В мучительных раздумьях он все же пришел к тому, что второй вариант был предпочтительнее первого. Кто знал, что мог бы выкинуть Мэтт, узнай он, как на самом деле все обстояло.

 

Его ложь не делала ситуацию лучше, возможно легче, да, но точно не лучше. Выбранный им путь обмана не избавлял ни от федералов, ни от Хессе, он вообще ни от чего не избавлял, но, по крайней мере, хоть одному из них от незнания была польза. Денни был старшим братом в семье, мужчиной, поэтому с детства привык тащить на своих плечах груз ответственности за поступки не только себя, но и остальных. Он был, есть и будет защитником. Мама всегда говорила, что он когда-нибудь надорвется в своей попытке все контролировать и за все отвечать, но сейчас он чувствовал, что поступает правильно. И иногда незнание было во истину во благо.

 

Мэтт разом перестал жевать и обернулся к нему:

 

\- Что? Зачем? - спросил он и быстро захрустел чипсами, невольно становясь похожим на хомяка.

 

Денни пожевал нижнюю губу, отчего ее запекло, и невольно вспомнились его далеко не невинные поцелуи с Хессе в ресторане.

 

\- Черт. Я… - Денни смущенно провел ладонью по волосам; это все же было сложнее, чем он предполагал. - Ты же знаешь, что после Рейчел у меня не было никаких серьезных отношений, да и несерьезных тоже.… И я давно думал, что стоит попробовать, ну, ты понимаешь, не только с женщинами, и Виктор… Черт, он…

 

Денни замолчал и перевел дыхание; он давно не чувствовал такой неловкости и досады в разговоре с братом. Особенно потому, что приходилось утаивать и приукрашивать большую часть правды.

 

\- О. Только не говори мне, что… - Мэтт пространно описал рукой в воздухе непонятную фигуру, сложил губы трубочкой и подмигнул.

 

Денни почувствовал, как щеки затапливает нервный румянец, грозящий перерасти в проблему.

 

\- Вроде того. Я просто хотел сказать тебе, чтобы ты не волновался на этот счет. У нас с Виктором теперь будут свои дела, - он нервно потер шею влажной от конденсата бутылки ладонью и нервно усмехнулся. - Я не жду, что ты меня одобришь или поймешь. Я даже не знаю, как Грейси все это воспримет, но…

 

Мэтт неожиданно подался вперед, накрывая ладонью плечо Денни. Поймав его смущенный взгляд, он проговорил:

 

\- Брат. Чтобы там ни было, то, что будет происходить между вами двумя в спальне, меня не касается. Это твой выбор. Не мой. Да, я его не особо понимаю, ведь кругом же Гавайи и море красивых рыбок, но я его приму. И Грейси тоже примет. Она у тебя умница. Вот увидишь.

 

Денни невесело рассмеялся и кивнул, ответно сжимая руку брата, который в корне был не прав, ведь выбор Денни напрямую касался и его и Грейс, только они об этом никогда не узнают. Уж он-то постарается сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы выйти из этой сложившейся и без сомнения печальной для них ситуации с минимальными потерями.

 

\- Я не слепой и видел, какими глазами мистер Хессе смотрел на тебя, тут бы и дурак догадался. И я доверяю твоему выбору, - Мэтт напоследок ободряюще похлопал по ноге и переключился на телевизор.

 

Судьи наконец-то объявили конец перерыва и начало второй половины матча, избавив его от перспективы продолжить этот во всех смыслах неловкий разговор. Команды снова показались на поле, отчего стадион, который оператор дал крупным планом, зашелся в криках и овациях.

 

\- Вперед, «Джетс»! - воскликнул Мэтт, подбадривая любимую команду и делая глоток пива из бутылки.

 

\- Вперед, «Джетс»! - поддержал его Денни.

 

Семья была для него тем, ради чего стоило и выживать, и выкручиваться, и лгать. Мека был на этот счет прав как никогда. Денни отпил из своей бутылки и откинулся на большие подушки, удобно устраиваясь на кровати плечом к плечу с братом. Впереди была еще вся ночь и целая упаковка пива, а над остальным он подумает позже.

 

 

 

**Наше время**

  


 

\- Мека, знаешь, где это? - Денни показал напарнику адрес, что ему скинули смс-кой. Название было смутно знакомым, но лучше было сразу уточнить у коренного гавайца, раз у него как раз был такой под рукой.

 

\- Что ты там забыл? Не самый благополучный район, - нахмурился Ханамоа, с недоумением покачав головой. Он уже привык, что из них двоих чаще всего именно Вильямс встречался со многими информаторами, хотя до сих пор не понимал, как это работало. И как хаоле с материка удавалось узнавать больше, чем ему, родившемуся и всю жизнь прожившему на этом острове, а значит имеющему больше связей и знакомств.

 

\- Дилан, помнишь, парнишка из забегаловки Тонни, говорит, что у него есть новая информация по делу Финков. Думаю, стоит с ним встретиться.

 

\- Хмм... Нам сейчас любая зацепка подойдет, так что съезди, - Мека начеркал на какой-то бумажке примерную схему проезда и торжественно вручил Вильямсу. - Только не ешь ничего подозрительного по дороге, мне хватило последнего раза, спасибо.

 

Денни невольно вздрогнул от нахлынувших воспоминаний и, наверное, даже побледнел. После первого и очень близкого общения с Хессе он не мог нормально двигаться несколько дней, поэтому ему пришлось прикрываться выдуманным отравлением. Мека ожидаемо не обрадовался тому, что остался без напарника на три долгих дня, и теперь неизменно ему об этом напоминал при каждом уместном и неуместном случае.

 

\- Прошло уже несколько месяцев. А ты все еще мне это припоминаешь?

 

\- Ну, не я же отправился местной пиццей. На ней точно не было ананасов?

 

Вместо ответа Денни показал ему средний палец и, наведя на столе относительный порядок, поспешил покинуть Управление. Ему еще нужно было успеть забрать Грейс из школы и отвезти к матери. Он расщедрился и к полагающейся ей неделе добавил еще и пятницу, и все выходные. Для этого у него была веская причина, даже две, в лице Виктора Хессе и его брата, общение Грейс с которыми он, конечно же, хотел по возможности сократить до минимума.

 

Район, где он должен был встретиться с Диланом, действительно был не самым благополучным, но и не настолько опасным, чтобы он побоялся оставить свою красавицу Камаро без присмотра на десять минут. Денни даже не сразу нашел вход в подозрительного вида мотель, а когда все же нашел, то очень удивился царившей вокруг относительной чистоте.

 

На стук ему никто не ответил, и, даже не ожидая ловушки, он все равно достал пистолет, и только после этого повернул ручку незапертой двери и вошел. Внутри явно кто-то был, и не факт, что Дилан, но этот кто-то не скрывался и не таился, поэтому существовала вероятность, что парнишка его попросту не услышал.

 

Вместо щуплой фигуры хотя и не самого надежного, но все равно проверенного информатора, его ждал большой сюрприз под два роста метром и с внушительной комплекцией. Военный, сходу определил Денни, а значит, опасен, и, скорее всего, вооружен.

 

\- Замри! Ты кто такой!?

 

Его опасения тут же оправдались, когда неизвестный выхватил из кобуры свой пистолет и направил на него.

 

\- Лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГаррет, морской флот США.

 

\- Детектив Денни Вильямс. Опустите пистолет, лейтенант-коммандер, - он успел оценить и чужие рефлексы, и чужие мышцы, перекатывающиеся под тонкой тканью майки; шансы справиться с таким бугаем у него были не особо большие. И даже небольшое пространство гостиничного номера могло сыграть ему на руку, если бы не одно «но». Его колено все еще нещадно болело после ночи, когда Хессе сорвался и выместил на нем свое недовольство. Начатый курс терапии пока не принес своих плодов, хотя он уже мог обходиться без трости, которая была по стратегическим соображениям оставлена в багажнике машины.

 

\- Вы первый.

 

\- Ага, сейчас, - хмыкнул Денни, крепче сжимая рукоять пистолета. - Покажите удостоверение.

 

\- Сделаем это одновременно? На счет три, - предложил МакГарретт.

 

Если бы не вся серьезность ситуации, то он бы даже смог оценить иронию происходящего. На предъявленном ему удостоверении действительно под фото было указаны названные ему должность и имя, что наводило на определенные выводы.

 

\- Что вы здесь делаете? У меня должна была состояться встреча с моим… - Денни неожиданно замолк. Ясно. Дилан его продал. Этому вояке зачем-то понадобилось с ним встретиться, и вот он тут; удобно, ничего не скажешь.

 

Поняв, что Денни и сам обо всем догадался и ему не нужно было ничего объяснять, МакГарретт извлек из одного из своих многочисленных карманов несколько фотографий и протянул ему. С неохотой, но ему пришлось их взять; причин отказываться у него не было.

 

Ничего нового он ожидаемо не увидел. Виктор Хессе один, Виктор с Антоном и еще какими-то людьми. Даже была одна фотография с ним и Виктором, хотя они действительно тщательно скрывали свои странные отношения. Но, по-видимому, недостаточно тщательно. Все кадры явно были сделаны недавно, если судить по одежде и фону. Был еще вариант, что это Виктор таким изощренным способом решил его проверить. Но, во-первых, это было не в его стиле, а во-вторых, Денни и так крепко сидел у него на крючке, чтобы тот беспокоился, что он сорвется.

 

\- И каково это, когда тебя трахает такой опасный преступник?

 

Его окинули внимательным изучающим взглядом, без сомнения оценив и хорошо сидящие брендовые брюки с рубашкой, дорогую обувь и часы — самый первый подарок ему от Хессе, если не считать дома. Денни опасно прищурился, у него не было ни времени, ни настроения выслушивать чужие моральные наставления:

 

\- Тебе так интересно об этом узнать? Хочешь занять мое место?

 

Он бросил просмотренные снимки на кровать, не желая приближаться к этому типу ближе, чем они уже стояли. Тот казался ему таким же опасным, как и Хессе. Они даже внешне чем-то были похожи: оба высокие, великолепно сложенные, с холодными внимательными и светлыми глазами. МакГарретт не поддался на провокацию, лишь неприятно улыбнулся, чем еще больше подчеркнул свое сходство с Виктором.

 

\- Какое у тебя ко мне дело? - не было смысла притворяться, что он не понял, что означала эта встреча.

 

\- Мне нужны Хессе, - подтвердил тот его мысли, взяв снимки с покрывала и спрятав обратно в карман, из которого они до этого были извлечены.

 

Ха, действительно, кто бы сомневался. И теперь в его списке появилось новое имя, которое нужно было по-тихому пробить, не привлекая внимания Меки и других.

 

\- То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сотрудничал. И что ты можешь мне дать взамен? - Денни невольно вспомнил похожий разговор, который у него состоялся всего несколько месяцев назад, хотя и при других обстоятельствах и с совсем другим участником; чувство дежавю все равно было неприятным. Тогда он тоже обсуждал условия, на которых готов был перешагнуть через себя и сдаться. - Сейчас у меня есть деньги и шикарный дом. И моя семья со мной.

 

\- Но ты несвободен.

 

\- Можно подумать, с тобой или теми, на кого ты работаешь, я получу эту самую свободу. Не смеши.

 

Он даже не стал уточнять, что с Хессе у него были гарантии, что Мэтт будет в безопасности, и до него не доберутся федералы. Это было само собой разумеющимся. Как и не стал уточнять, что без чужих связей и влияния ему бы ни за что не удалось переиграть Рейчел.

 

\- За голову твоего брата уже назначена награда, ты в курсе? - хмыкнул МакГарретт. - Я могу помешать начать на него открытую охоту.

 

\- И как ты сможешь этому помешать? - Денни скептически приподнял брови.

 

\- Он может стать участником программы защиты свидетелей. 

 

Денни закатил глаза и фыркнул:

 

\- Что означает, что ни я, ни моя семья его больше не увидим. Все еще не убедил.

 

Веселая мелодия, что стояла у него на Грейс, разбавила напряженную атмосферу в номере, напомнив, что ему стоило поторопиться, или он рисковал не успеть забрать ее из школы. Денни с сомнением перевел взгляд с экрана телефона на чужое лицо; ему не хотелось говорить с Грейси при этом человеке, но выбор у него был не особо богатый. Что-то подсказывало ему, что их общение не закончится легко и просто.

 

Вздохнув, он ответил на звонок:

 

\- Привет, обезьянка! Что такое? - на том конце взволнованный и радостный голос дочери сообщил ему, что у нее будет дополнительное внеклассное занятие, поэтому он должен приехать за ней позже. - Конечно… - согласился он, и, помедлив, добавил, - Данно любит тебя.

 

\- Кто такой Данно? - МакГарретт все это время стоял в одной позе, сложив руки на груди и перекатываясь с пятки на носок. - Это твой позывной?

 

\- Даже не начинай, - Денни убрал телефон обратно в карман и предостерегающе помахал пальцем перед чужим лицом. - Пока я так и не услышал ни одного разумного довода. 

 

Что бы он себе ни пообещал, как бы он ни хотел избавиться от Хессе и его ненормального брата, вариант сотрудничать с МакГарреттом он даже не рассматривал как серьезный. Согласившись, он терял намного больше, чем мог теоретически приобрести. И отвечай он только за себя, то мог бы еще подумать, но не тогда, когда ему нужно было волноваться о Мэтти и Грейс. Не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Было довольно приятно не переживать о деньгах и расходах, к тому же он уже привык к дорогой одежде и вещам. И, распробовав такую жизнь, очень не хотелось от нее отказываться, что бы ни говорил ему об этом его внутренний голос.

 

Они с минуту молчали, пока МакГарретту, похоже, не надоело тратить свое время впустую. Видя, что с этой стороны у него зайти не получилось, он решил попробовать другой подход.

 

\- Ты знал, что он открыл на имя твоей дочери сразу несколько счетов? - протянул он, склонив голову чуть набок. И чужом голосе Денни не мог не слышать проскальзывающее презрение. - Пока она несовершеннолетняя, ими будешь распоряжаться ты. Удобный способ отвязаться от отдела внутренних расследований, не так ли. А еще тебе не придется волноваться о деньгах, если с ним что-то случится. Даже дом, в которым ты сейчас живешь, проплачен на год вперед, как и все остальное. Ты хорошо устроился, куда ни посмотри.

 

Денни удивленно замер: он впервые об этом слышал. Это было… несомненно неожиданно. И немного пугающе. Если бы он хуже знал Виктора, то мог бы подумать, что тот испытывает к нему какие-то другие чувства, кроме жажды обладания и страсти.

 

\- И если тебя вдруг некому будет трахать, - продолжил он, - раз не станет Хессе, когда я его все-таки прижму, я могу его заменить.

 

МакГарретт сделал к нему несколько решительных шагов и оттеснил к стене, нависнув сверху. Денни невольно поежился - такой близкий контакт немного выбивал из колеи, но он даже не испугался, в то время как его тело сразу же привычно расслабилось в ожидании прикосновений, стоило лишь на мгновенье представить, с какой легкостью эти мускулистые руки могли бы подхватить его и бросить на стоящую рядом кровать. Без сомнения, сказывалось близкое общение с Виктором - тот вел себя с ним очень похоже.

 

Объективно говоря, МакГарретт был красивым мужчиной, и его простая удобная одежда, так сильно отличающаяся от дорогих костюмов Хессе, тем не менее, подчеркивала чужие достоинства не хуже. Но ему все же не стоило обольщаться; Денни прекрасно понимал, что был лишь одним из способов, чтобы добраться до Виктора и не более того.

 

Не без усилия оттолкнув МакГарретта от себя, Денни в последний раз окинул номер внимательным взглядом, подмечая незначительные детали, но так и не зацепившись ни на чем подозрительном.

 

\- Где Дилан? - как бы то ни было, он все же приехал за информацией по текущему делу, и если вернется ни с чем, Мека точно с него не слезет.

 

\- В соседнем номере, - МакГарретт прошел за ним, но ни хватать его за руки, ни еще как-либо останавливать не стал. - Каков будет твой ответ?

 

\- Я не стану тебе помогать, но и препятствовать тоже не буду, - немного подумав, все же ответил Денни. - Такой ответ тебя устроит?

 

\- Вполне, - МакГарретт неопределенно повел плечами и, оскалившись, добавил. - Подумай над моим последним предложением. Оно всегда будет в силе вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

 

Денни недовольно цокнул, но не стал опускаться до неприличных жестов, а просто помахал рукой на прощанье и пошел стучаться в соседний номер, где, как по словам МакГарретта, его ждал предатель Дилан. И лучше бы тому сообщить ему что-то действительно стоящее, чтобы компенсировать произошедшее.

 

Разговор с Диланом был краток. Большую часть времени тот ныл и просил прощение за то, что сдал его. Он слезно обещал больше так не делать, чему Денни, конечно же, не поверил. Скользкие люди, на подобии Дилана, всегда в независимости от обстоятельства умудрялись вывернуть свои слова себе на пользу. Была бы воля Денни, он бы упрятал этого ушлого воришку в Общественный исправительный центр Оаху, но без таких вот болтунов его работа стала бы намного сложней. Получив в итоге от того интересующую его информацию и припугнув напоследок, он без сожалений, наконец, покинул и мотель, и этот не самый благополучный район. 

 

Время было вернуться в участок и обсудить с Мекой то, что ему удалось узнать, но сначала ему нужно было заехать за Грейс. За то время, что он был занят сначала МакГарреттом, а потом Диланом, на его телефон успело прийти несколько сообщений и от нее, и от напарника, и даже одно от Виктора. Но на последнее он не стал отвечать, слишком смущенный содержанием. Порой Денни не мог понять, как внешне такой холодный человек как Хессе, мог выдавать подобные пошлые пассажи и на полном серьезе ждать от него ответа. Если бы их жизнь и вторая встреча сложилась по-другому, возможно, Денни бы и смог смириться с такой чертой теперь своего мужчины.

 

Пока он добирался до школы Грейс, в голове его постоянно крутились мысли насчет МакГарретта и Виктора, перескакивая с одного на другое. Братья Хессе были большой проблемой для Денни, и, похоже, этот лейтенант-коммандер тоже хотел стать одной из них. Возможно в том, что они с МакГарреттом встретились, и не было ничего случайного, но теперь у Денни появилась реальная возможность отойти в сторону и посмотреть, что случится, когда эти три человека столкнутся. Единственное, чего бы он точно не хотел, так это чтобы и его зацепило при этой встрече. 

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

Его планам узнать что-либо о лейтенант-коммандере Стивене МакГарретте не было суждено сбыться. Сначала его отвлекла Грейс, потом работа и Мека, а потом скучающий без брата Антон. Денни вспомнил о своих намерениях только дома, но не решился входить в базу с домашнего ноута, так и отложив эти планы на неопределенный срок.

 

\- У нас новое дело, - Мека не выглядел раздосадованным, скорее взволнованным и встревоженным. Это сразу насторожило Денни. Им и так нелегко приходилось со всеми теми делами, что были у них в разработке на этот день. И только очередного не хватало для полной картины хаоса и ненормированной работы, грозящей окончательно лишить их времени на семьи и себя.

 

\- Мика сказал, что распоряжение сверху.

 

\- Что на нас спихнули в этот раз? - это было не праздным вопросом. Им действительно старались сплавить самые скучные, рутинные или неоднозначные дела - усилий и времени потратишь неимоверно, а на выходе все равно получишь висяк.

 

\- Перестрелка. Двое убитых. 

 

Денни неоднозначно хмыкнул. Мика был не только дежурным диспетчером и источником всех свежих сплетен в их департаменте, но и по совместительству хорошим другом Ханамоа. Может, дело было в созвучных именах, а может, в том, что они знали друг друга с детства, но подобная дружба была как никогда кстати во всеобщей обстановке недоверия и неприятия, с которой ему приходилось мириться практически каждый день после перевода в Гавайский Департамент Полиции.

 

Лично у Денни с Микой был дружеский нейтралитет, в то время как остальные предпочитали или игнорировать его, или откровенно досаждать. И периодически пропадающие отчеты или каким-то совсем не случайным образом исчезающие показания свидетелей еще были малой частью того, что с чем ему приходилось мириться. Больше всего его во всей этой ситуации расстраивало, что невольно прилетало и Меке, который был компетентным детективом, да и просто отличным парнем.

 

\- Кто из наших уже на месте?

 

\- Там сейчас как раз команда криминалистов работает. Смена Бредли, - быстро уточнил Мека, и они с облегчением переглянулись. По-крайней мере, с ребятами Бредли Сименса у них были нормальные отношения. - Только нас и ждут, чтобы тела увезти.

 

Вокруг царила обычная рабочая суета: подъезжали-уезжали патрульные машины, деловито сновали патрульные и стажеры, куда-то торопились офицеры, неуверенно оглядываясь или, наоборот, деловито, словно не в первый раз уже приходили свидетели. Последних не сложно было отличить в общей толпе незнакомых людей, как минимум отсутствием табельного оружия, а также чем-то практически неуловимым. Денни и сам не смог бы объяснить, как он это определял, но за годы службы в полиции давно научился делить всех на подозреваемых, свидетелей и посторонних. Порой это помогало сосредоточиться, порой же мешало, о чем наглядно говорил развалившийся брак с Рейчел, которую эта его черта до ужаса напрягала.

 

Гавайское солнце нещадно пекло сверху, раскаленным шаром повиснув в голубом небе без намека на облака. Хотелось под кондиционер или на худой конец в тень, но им предстояло ехать по жаре и пробкам непонятное количество времени, чтобы потом потеть и умирать от духоты в чьем-то чужом доме. Хотя можно было включить мигалки, тогда был шанс доехать быстрее. Они уже успели дойти до его Камаро, когда Мека неуверенно замер, так и не открыв дверцу. Денни отвлекся от размышлений о пользе включенных сигнальных огней и сирены, что так удачно были встроены в его малышку за довольно адекватные деньги. И, кажется, он уже догадывался, о чем пойдет речь.

 

\- Не знаю, есть в этом что-то или нет, - конечно же, Мека все видел и прекрасно понимал, но ни разу не упрекнул его в чем-либо и тем более не попросил сменить ему напарника, хотя ему доставалось совсем незаслуженно. Черт. Денни было стыдно, что он все еще скрывал от того про Хессе и всю ту ситуацию, в которую он попал, поддавшись на соблазн предлагаемой помощи и возможности жить с Грейс, но так было лучше, и вообще спокойнее. В основном для него. - Но дело было приказано передать именно нам. И якобы на большого босса даже надавили для этого сверху. Можешь представить, как он был недоволен. 

 

\- Нам часто скидывают самый дохляк. Так что уже все прокурорские потешаются над этим, не думаю, что стоит волноваться раньше времени, - осторожно ответил Денни, забираясь, наконец, в салон машины.

 

\- Надеюсь, ты прав, брах, - Мека устроился рядом и аккуратно пристегнулся. Он старался по возможности всегда соблюдать правила безопасности. - Поехали?

 

\- Ага, не будем терять времени, - Денни завел мотор и тронулся с места, пока Мека настраивал навигатор. Провозившись с черной коробочкой несколько минут, но так и не добившись от нее адекватного маршрута, он плюнул и повернулся к Денни.

 

\- Не знаю, кто придумал эту чертову ересь, но жизнь она на острове явно не облегчает. Здесь сверни налево, - проворчал он.

 

Денни улыбнулся, следуя указанию напарника:

 

\- Есть, сэр!

 

По дороге, которую ему показывал Мека, им почти не встретилось пробок, была пара заторов, но ради этого он не стал лишний раз наглеть и включать сигналку.

 

Район ему сразу понравился: много симпатичных действительно уютных домов посреди пышной растительности. И почти все с отдельными пляжами. Точно лучше пафосного жилья, что снимал ему Виктор.

 

Все вокруг казалось Денни добротным и обжитым. Наверняка, и соседи тут были лучше его, хотя лично Денни устраивала поддерживаемая с его нынешними соседями обособленность, чтобы лишний раз не светить свои отношения с Хессе. Сейчас, когда Виктор с Антоном жили с ними, это было немного сложнее обставить, но все же проще того, если бы у него были дружеские отношения с жильцами соседних домов. Обычно в таких районах семьи жили из поколения в поколения, а значит, все вокруг знали друг о друге практически все. Особенно то, кто к кому и когда приходил.

 

Ему даже не нужно было уточнять номер дома; служебные и патрульные машины, что хаотично и будто в спешке были припаркованы у показавшейся из-за поворота низкой живой изгороди и лужайки, служили прекрасным ориентиром. В распахнутых дверях машины скорой помощи проворный парамедик был занят перевязкой пожилого статного мужчины.

 

\- Кто пострадавший? - Денни припарковался поодаль, чтобы не усугублять общую картину суматохи и неразберихи еще больше.

 

\- Джон МакГарретт. Коп из наших, на пенсии. Сейчас преподает кадетам в Академии. Я был на его лекциях - отличный спец, да и мужик что надо.

 

Денни окаменел; мелькнула мысль, что хорошо, что он уже успел припарковаться, иначе от неожиданности их могло ждать что угодно, даже встреча с фонарным столбом. Услышав знакомую фамилию, он уже знал, что впереди его не ждет ничего хорошего, одни только неприятности, потому что в его жизни не бывало настолько случайных совпадений.

 

В Джоне МакГарретте проглядывалось неоспоримое сходство со своим сыном, что было неудивительно, впрочем, легче от этого Денни не становилось. После дежурного представления мужчина обменялся с ними крепким рукопожатием. Чужие ранения были незначительными; тому явно повезло отделаться парочкой ушибов и ссадин. Перевязки потребовала рана на ноге — его по касательной задело выпущенной одним из нападавших пулей.

 

Воспользовавшись тем, что Мека был знаком с пострадавшим, Денни оставил его брать показания у МакГарретта-старшего; в себе он пока не чувствовал уверенности, да и желания общаться с отцом человека, который без сомнения в будущем обещал принести ему кучу неприятностей, и пошел осмотреть дом. Его мучило множество подозрений, и больше всего, что в этом деле был замешан Хессе. Он был в этом практически стопроцентно уверен, поэтому даже еще не имея на руках отчета баллистиков, сделал короткий звонок в управление, запросив информацию на Френка Делано. С этим типом имел дела не только Виктор — половина острова закупала у того нелегально ввезенное оружие и боеприпасы, поэтому он не переживал за возможные последствия в виде недовольства Хессе. Теперь еще осталось понять, от кого именно пришло распоряжение сверху — была ли это инициатива Виктора или все же МакГарретта-младшего.

 

Дом ему сразу понравился, хотя чувствовалось, что в нем жил холостяк. Женскую руку Денни бы сразу заметил, и он так и не успел хоть что-то разузнать о лейтенант-коммандере, то мог только делать предположения о чужой семье. А теперь, стоя посреди его дома, в котором толкалось слишком много народу, чтобы у него была возможность хоть ненадолго расслабиться или попытаться тщательно осмотреться, Денни с любопытством пробежался глазами по развешанным по стенам фотографиям.

 

Он сразу узнал Стивена, сильно молодого и беззаботно улыбающегося, одного или с симпатичной девушкой, скорее всего сестрой. Почти не было совместных фотографий всех вместе, а с матерью и того реже — судя по всему, ее не стало, когда дети были еще подростками. После чего не только совместных, но и всех остальных снимков стало намного меньше, он бы даже сказал катастрофически меньше. История чужой семьи раскрывалась перед ним с печальной стороны... впрочем, он был здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы заглядывать в чужое прошлое.

 

Широкоплечий незнакомец с ореховыми глазами, смуглой кожей и темным ежиком волос, которые точно кучерявились бы, дай им возможность хоть немного отрасти, привлекал внимание не только свой неуместностью, но и знакомой одеждой. Точно так же был одет Стивен МакГарретт в их самую первую встречу: черная майка, черные штаны с множеством карманов, армейские ботинки и амуниция. Картина произошедшего начала понемногу вырисовываться. Денни уже успел оглядеться и сделать свои выводы, ему даже с криминалистами не нужно было общаться, хотя он все же перекинулся с ними парой слов из вежливости. Не стоило портить отношения с ребятами, которые нормально к нему относились и не старались напакостить на каждом шагу.

 

\- Блядь, да сколько можно объяснять одно и тоже. Ебал я вашу процедуру. Или как вы там это называете, - чужой громкий голос снова привлек внимание Денни к его обладателю.

 

Решив спасти перепуганного патрульного, которого приставили караулить свидетеля и непосредственного участника произошедшего, он уверенно оттеснил того плечом. Парень даже не скрывал, насколько был рад, что его освободили от этой не самой приятной обязанности.

 

\- Офицер Паломео, спасибо, - Денни не поленился прочитать чужое имя на бейдже, после чего ободряюще похлопал того по плечу и ненавязчиво подтолкнул в сторону коридора, - дальше я сам.

 

Разглядывая удостоверение, что ему передал Паломео, прежде чем поспешно ретироваться, Денни мысленно прикидывал, как ему стоило вести эту беседу. Была большая вероятность, что стоящий перед ним мужчина был о нем прекрасно осведомлен, а вот сам Денни, что печально, ничего о том не знал.

 

\- Лейтенант Ригадо, я детектив Денни Вильямс… - решил вежливо представиться Денни, но был грубо прерван.

 

\- Я в курсе, кто ты, - хмыкнул мужчина, вальяжно прислонившись к косяку. Он стоял полубоком, но, казалось, что загораживал собой весь проход.

 

Что ж, одно из его предположений только что подтвердилось, а значит, были верны и остальные.

 

\- И что, мне теперь медаль тебе за это выдать? - не сдержался Денни, но ему все же не стоило грубить; и, хотя чужой тон ему сразу не понравился, сейчас было не место и не время устраивать разборки, поэтому он и решил перейти сразу к главному. - Где лейтенант-коммандер МакГарретт?

 

Мексиканец, явно не ожидавший от него такой наглости, немного опешил, хотя быстро пришел в себя и, наклонившись к нему, нехорошо оскалился: 

 

\- Ну ты и дерзкий. В постели так же дерзишь? Хотя, чего это я, с членом в горле много не поговоришь же.

 

\- Тебе виднее, детка, - Денни сверкнул нехорошей улыбкой; выслушивать оскорбления непонятно от кого не входило в его планы, да и работа сама собой не делалась. К тому же вот-вот должен был подойти Мека, поэтому ему действительно стоило поторопиться. И если этот вояка думал, что Денни смутится или испугается, то ему не стоило обольщаться на свой счет. Опыт подсказывал ему, что парень не будет светить или афишировать свою осведомленность о его, Денни, личной жизни, потому что, скорее всего, была команда сверху держать все в тайне. Поэтому логичнее было бы дождаться его непосредственного начальства, и уже с тем выяснять отношения. - Так, где там твой босс?

 

\- Без комментариев, - Ригадо быстро сообразил, что никуда не продвинется со своими провокациями, поэтому закрылся, даже позу сменил, сложив накаченные руки на груди в защитном жесте. - Я уже дал свои показания.

 

\- И это не ответ на мой вопрос. Но так и быть, пока оставим это, можешь просто поддакивать мне или кивать, - Денни еще раз внимательно огляделся вокруг, прежде чем начать. - Нападавших было больше, чем двое, и вы их ждали, были готовы, хотя не думаю, что тебя похвалят и погладят по голове за то, что мистер МакГарретт был ранен. И кто-то дал вам наводку, без этого все могло закончиться куда как более плачевно.

 

\- О, так ты не только зад подставлять умеешь, - округлил глаза Ригадо, изображая удивление.

 

\- Рот закрой, - Денни просмотрел по диагонали чужие показания, и те лишь подтвердили сделанные им общие выводы. - Отвечать будешь только по делу.

 

Мужчина недоверчиво хмыкнул:

 

\- А то что, Хессова подстилка?

 

\- Хочешь сказать, что МакГарреттова подстилка звучит лучше? Убедительнее? - зло выплюнул Денни.

 

\- Ебать, да что только они в тебе нашли? - дальше пошли сплошные маты, суть которых сводилась к тому, что Диего Ригадо никак не мог взять в толк, что такого нашел в Денни блядский Стив. И вообще, не стоило пускать на него слюни, когда вокруг было столько аппетитных цыпочек. Было даже выдвинуто предположение, что тот был таким же ебанутым, как и чертов Хессе, и что они друг друга стоили. И Денни явно не должен был все это понять; в его личном деле нигде не было указано, что он немного знал испанский, поэтому парень говорил, не стесняясь ни в выражениях, ни в выборе темы. Денни не только немного освежил свои знания языка, но и с удивлением узнал кое-что новое об отношении к нему одного конкретного безбашенного, по словам Ригадо, «морского котика», и теперь не знал, что ему со всей этой информацией делать.

 

Но пока стоило разобраться с текущими делами, а точнее делом, которое он мысленно уже отнес к категории висяков. Босс будет в бешенстве, в какой уже раз. Но поправить статистику показателей этим расследованием им с Мекой точно не светило. Было бы неплохо, если бы у них это дело забрали; на этой мысли Денни споткнулся и улыбнулся про себя. Кажется, он догадывался, чем в итоге закончится это расследование, и, возможно, распоряжение сверху было дано не только для того, чтобы именно его поставить на это дело, но чтобы еще было проще само дело передать.

 

Пока мексиканец еще что-то бубнил себе под нос, делая вид, что его страшно заинтересовал пейзаж за окном (Денни даже проверил — какая-то зелень и океан), ему удалось внести в показания пару поправок и дать уже, наконец, их на подпись.

 

Часть народа к этому времени успела уехать, трупы после его беглого осмотра тоже успели вынести из дома. Убитые явно не принадлежали ни одной из местных группировок, судя по одежде и отсутствию явных тату, что опять же складно вписывалось в его теорию о причастности Хессе. Теперь в гостиной предстояло долго и тщательно отмывать разбрызганную кровь, хотя для этого существовали специальные службы, как и для того чтобы заменить несколько деревянных панелей, из которых уже были извлечены пули, а сами панели так и были оставлены зиять неаккуратными темными прорехами.

 

Чужое появление он почувствовал сразу же, словно по шее и спине провели раскаленным железом. Денни сглотнул и повернулся в сторону этого обжигающего взгляда. С их последней встречи лейтенант-коммандер Стивен МакГарретт, конечно же, не успел измениться, только черную майку сменила темно-синяя. Он двигался быстро и резко, цепким взглядом осматриваясь по сторонам. В целом впечатление создавалось такое, что МакГарретт вернулся не домой, а на поле боя, готовый в любую минуту начать атаковать.

 

\- Ди, свободен, - бросил он мимоходом. - В машине тебя ждет Майкл. Детектив Вильямс, -Денни коротко кивнули в качестве приветствия и поманили в сторону кухни, приглашая проследовать туда.

 

Ди, он же лейтенант Диего Ригадо, скрипнул зубами от досады, но остался стоять, где стоял, на что Денни лишь пожал плечами - ему были глубоко безразличны чужие взаимоотношения. Мека до сих пор был снаружи и наверняка успел уже пообщаться с обоими МакГарреттами, раз все еще не появился в доме, оставив эту часть работы на него. 

 

На светлой просторной кухне Стивен смотрелся впечатляюще уместно, даже несмотря на свою темную одежду. Возможно, дело было в теперь уже расслабленном развороте плеч, возможно в чем-то ином. Денни просто прошел следом и замер поодаль, облокотившись бедром о столешницу кухонного острова, и не спешил начать разговор; не он был инициатором этого общения.

 

\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь отрицать того, что в этом замешаны Хессе? - спросил МакГарретт, сверля Денни пристальным взглядом.

 

Денни пожал плечами:

 

\- Не буду, - предположить он мог что угодно, но без доказательств… Презумпцию невиновности в штате еще никто не отменял.

 

\- Ах.

 

Это было очень многозначительное «ах», так что Денни сразу напрягся, но ему не было смысла отрицать очевидного. Оба Хессе явно были причастны, ибо где был Виктор, там был и Антон, и что-то ему подсказывало, что они с МакГарреттом и его командой были очень хорошо и более того продолжительно знакомы.

 

\- Вы заберете это дело или нет? - спросил Денни, не желая уточнять, что там себе понял МакГарретт.

 

Тот хмыкнул и подался чуть вперед, хитро прищурившись:

 

\- Тебе оно будет портить статистику?

 

\- Не особо, одним висяком больше, одним меньше. Но пострадавший - твой отец. Я думаю, это будет уместным, - тут Денни даже почти не лукавил. Но МакГарретт не был копом, и, скорее всего, его не особо волновал конфликт интересов, а Денни было выгодно сплавить это дело со своих рук.

 

\- Ты не передумал? - задал очередной вопрос Стивен, и Денни даже не нужно было уточнять, что тот имел в виду, он и так прекрасно знал, о чем шла речь, но его мнение с прошлого раза так и не поменялось:

 

\- Нет.

 

МакГарретт досадливо цокнул и покачал головой. На удивление его манера говорить, даже тон, сменилась, став более дружелюбной с их последнего разговора:

 

\- Ты играешь в очень опасную игру, и последствия могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми и не самыми приятными. Разве не хочешь подстраховаться?

 

Денни закатил глаза; только душещипательных наставлений от военных убийц ему не хватало. А о том, что МакГарретт был не просто выслужившимся солдатом, кричало буквально все - его походка, одежда, умение держаться и командовать всеми вокруг себя.

 

\- Именно поэтому я все еще и не послал тебя куда подальше, а стою тут и цивильно общаюсь, - хотя ты мог бы и лучше строить своих людей, мысленно добавил он, одному конкретному точно не помешали бы уроки этикета. - Что может мне выйти боком по понятным причинам.

 

МакГарретт поджал губы и постучал пальцами по столешнице, привлекая внимание к золотистому загару и татуировке, выглядывающей из-под короткого рукава. Чужой взгляд жадно блуждал по его лицу, открытым по локоть рукам и фигуре, затянутой в дизайнерские шмотки, словно в броню. Денни замер и не решался пошевелиться, боясь ответной реакции. И удачно заглянувший в этот момент на кухню Мека, к его облегчению, разрядил напряженность и отвлек на себя внимание МакГарретта.

 

\- Денни, ты уже закончил?

 

\- Лейтенант-коммандер? - в свою очередь переадресовал вопрос Денни.

 

Тот встал прямо, засунув руки в карманы штанов, и ответил, согласившись, наконец, забрать у них это дело:

 

\- Могу вечером заглянуть в Департамент со всеми бумагами.

 

\- Тогда я закончил, детка, - Денни довольно подмигнул напарнику и, проигнорировав нахмурившегося Стивена, помахал тому на прощанье и пошел за Мекой к входной двери. Больше им здесь делать было нечего.

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

Запах лазаньи, приготовленной по фамильному рецепту его мамы, заполнил не только кухню, но и весь первый этаж. Оставалось подождать не более десяти минут до тех пор, пока сыр окончательно не подрумянится золотисто-коричневой корочкой, и можно было звать всех за стол. Этим вечером Денни решил продемонстрировать свои кулинарные навыки, отпустив миссис Ханум пораньше.

 

Чтобы избавить его от хлопот по дому, Хессе нанял ему не только домработницу, которая приходилась убираться минимум два раза в неделю, но и превосходную кухарку. И это действительно сильно облегчало ему жизнь; Денни не был уверен, что со своим ненормированным рабочим графиком и постоянными авралами смог бы содержать дом в порядке, да еще и готовить для себя и Грейс. Теперь же у него и самого были ленчи, чтобы брать с собой, что служило бесконечной темой для шуток и легкой зависти Меки, а также поводом для него все же питаться правильно, отказавшись от вредных перекусов и вообще сомнительного качества еды из местных забегаловок.

 

Гремя пеналом, со второго этажа спустилась Грейс. Ее, как и Антона, без сомнения привлек божественный аромат вкусной домашней еды. И если его дочь в целом к этому привыкла - в доме Стена ее баловал не только нанятый повар, но и сама Рейчел, к тому же Грейс была счастливой обладательницей бабушек и дедушек с обеих сторон - то вот младший из братьев Хессе ничем подобным явно похвастаться не мог. 

 

Теперь он сидел с заинтересованным видом и наблюдал за каждым его действием, заранее вооружившись вилкой и ножом. Денни не возражал. В светлой майке и домашних штанах, с растрепавшимися волосами и немного заспанным лицом Антон Хессе не производил впечатление опасного преступника. Денни подозревал, что таким его видело очень ограниченное количество людей, к которому теперь он мог причислить и себя.

 

Антон в целом ему даже нравился, тот на удивление быстро нашел общий язык с Грейс и даже иногда что-то там помогал ей делать для школьных заданий. Это удивляло и несколько обескураживало, но не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

 

Антон, несмотря на то, кем являлся, смог на удивление легко поладить с его дочерью. Возможно, это показывало, что и сам Хессе-младший недалеко ушел по развитию от ребенка, но это было лишь обманчивым впечатлением. Насколько Денни мог судить, в их бизнесе дураки и слабаки быстро выбраковывались. Оставались только самые хитрые и матерые волки. Возможно, их дружба с Грейси была, наоборот, показателем человечности, что скрывалась глубоко внутри Антона, спрятанная под толстым слоем суровости, разгильдяйства и легкой неадекватности в некоторых вопросах. Впрочем, Денни был совсем не против их перешептываний и хихиканий, когда как сам он мог заняться делом. Здесь и сейчас он был уверен, что Антон не причинит вреда Грейси. И это было главным.

 

Его чудесная дочь нашла общий язык даже с Виктором, что уже говорило о многом. Денни был на сто процентов уверен, что Хессе-старший не знал, как себя с ней вести, но почему-то старался, что лично его, Денни, и забавляло, и пугало, и умиляло одновременно.

 

Новость, что теперь с ними будут жить якобы его друзья, которые приехали на Гавайи по делам, а он якобы любезно предложил им остановиться у них в доме, Грейс восприняла спокойно. И хотя она больше привыкла, что все его знакомые были в той или иной степени связаны с правоохранительными органами, братья Хессе ее не удивили. Рассудив, что те все же были связаны с правоохранительными органами, только не в том качестве, в каком ему бы хотелось, Денни решил, что ее реакция была вполне закономерной — смесь легкого любопытства, настороженности и спокойствия.

 

\- Пап, можно мне после ужина в бассейне поиграть? - Грейс устроилась на одном из барных стульев, разложив вокруг себя цветные карандаши из пенала и альбомные листы.

 

Денни перестал нарезать овощи для салата и слегка повернулся к ней:

 

\- Что с уроками, юная леди?

 

Грейс придирчиво выбрала из нескольких оттенков голубого нужный ей карандаш и принялась что-то вырисовывать на листе, то и дело, поворачивая рисунок к Антону, будто бы спрашивая его одобрения:

 

\- Антон помог мне с естествознанием и математикой, так что я все уже сделала. Ну, так можно?

 

Денни вздохнул: растить ребенка было трудно. Благо, что Грейс, живя теперь вдалеке от своих подруг, смогла общаться хоть с кем-то кроме него самого. 

 

\- Хорошо, - он согласно кивнул, закончил с приготовлением салата и занялся сервировкой стола. Точнее, барной стойки, что делила просторную кухню на две части и служила удобным местом для приема завтраков или вот такого вот простого семейного ужина. 

 

Правда, чтобы этот ужин был действительно семейным, не хватало Мэтта, который в очередной раз, сославшись на занятость работой, отказался приехать, зная какие у них с Грейс были гости. Денни сильно подозревал, что тот лукавил со своими отговорками про занятость; Виктор, как и обещал, постепенно перевел его работать только с легальным бизнесом, да и вообще делами особо не нагружал, а значит было всего две вероятных причины подобного поведения. Первая — Мэтти не хотел лишний раз светиться перед боссом, которого откровенного побаивался. И вторая — нашел очередную горячую подружку. Причем лично Денни склонялся больше ко второму варианту.

 

Кстати, именно из-за этой бесконечной вереницы подружек Мэтт и не жил с ними, а снимал апартаменты в оживленном районе Оаху. Это было очень в его стиле — жить в постоянной суете, шуме и нескончаемом потоке новых лиц и знакомств. К тому же Денни был категорически против того, чтобы Грейс раньше времени узнала, каким же бабником на самом деле был ее обожаемый дядя. Он хотел дать ей возможность поносить «розовые очки», боясь, что его развод с Рейчел и так мог пошатнуть детскую веру в сказки и чудеса. Какой отец не хотел бы, чтобы его ребенок не знал горя и бед? И Денни делал все от него зависящее, чтобы Грейс как можно дольше оставалась его маленькой обезьянкой, его принцессой и сокровищем. 

 

Он глянул на винтажные часы на стене, до прихода Виктора еще оставалось время, поэтому Денни просто еще раз проверил, что выставил и расставил все, что хотел: мягкий белый хлеб, салат, закуски, салфетки и столовые приборы. Оставалось только добавить высокие фужеры для вина и бокалы для пива к его незамысловатой сервировке и ждать, когда доготовится лазанья.

 

Денни пролистал список звонков на телефоне до нужного номера и нажал кнопку вызова. Уже через несколько гудков он услышал знакомый голос на там конце, который сразу же ответил еще на незаданный вопрос:

 

\- Я скоро подъеду, минут через двадцать, не дольше. Можете начинать без меня.

 

Денни, как только вернулся домой и решил, что сегодня будет готовить, скинул Виктору сообщение о планах на ужин, поэтому рассчитывал, что садиться за стол они будут все вместе. Впрочем, двадцать минут опоздания он мог простить, все-таки добытчиком, как бы ни странно это звучало даже у него в голове, в семье был не он.

 

\- Хорошо. На десерт только фрукты и мороженое. Если хочешь еще чего-нибудь, тогда купи сам, - Денни замолчал и нервно сглотнул. Мысль, что все это звучало так по-домашнему, отрезвляла и немного пугала. Словно они были давно женатой парой только со все еще горячим, продолжительным и частым сексом.

 

\- Все, что я хочу, уже ждет меня дома, - прозвучало двусмысленно, но судя по интонации, с какой это было сказано, у него не должно было остаться никаких сомнений, о чем же именно шла речь. Денни даже немного покраснел, сразу в подробностях представив, каким мог быть этот десерт, на который столь непрозрачно намекнул Хессе.

 

Хмыкнув, он сбросил звонок и вернулся к духовке, которая буквально минуту назад мелодично звякнула, сообщая, что ужин готов. Разложив по глубоким тарелкам лазанью, Денни выставил их на стол, велев Грейс заканчивать с рисованием. Порцию Виктора он предварительно убрал в специальный отдел с подогревом. 

 

Грейс быстро собрала свои вещи и унесла в гостиную, буквально через пару секунд вернувшись на свое место рядом с Антоном. Младший Хессе терпеливо сидел, с жадностью смотря на свою порцию. Денни невольно улыбнулся и налил себе полный бокал пива. Второй такой же он передал Антону, а Грейс достался стакан апельсинового сока.

 

\- Ммм, вкусно, - младший Хессе довольно сверкнул в сторону Денни глазами, с аппетитом уплетая лазанью.

 

Денни фыркнул и протянул свой бокал к бокалу Антона, на что тот ответил, стукаясь их боками.

 

\- Не нужно так удивляться, я умею готовить.

 

\- Это правда! - вступила в их диалог Грейс, салфеткой вытирая блестящие от соуса губы. - Дома он часто готовил. Обычно по праздникам, когда приезжали дедушка с бабушкой.

 

Антон заинтересованно приподнял брови, поворачиваясь к Грейс, и та была рада его вниманию.

 

\- Однажды он готовил индейку и соус к ней. Сначала они с дядей Мэтти долго ее выбирали, а потом ругались с мамой за право ее приготовить к празднику.

 

Денни закатил глаза, но промолчал - Грейси нравилась эта история про их последнее рождество в Джерси, поэтому он не попросил ее прекратить рассказывать такие личные моменты всем подряд.

 

Антон сделал большой глоток из своего стакана и спросил:

 

\- И кто же победил?

 

Грейс фыркнула:

 

\- Конечно, бабушка! Она подготовила птицу, а папа потом ее поставил в духовку. Вот и вся готовка. 

 

Антон запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся. Он хохотал так заразительно, что Денни и Грейс не удержались, присоединяясь к нему. 

 

\- Ладно тебе, - Денни смахнул с уголков глаз выступившие слезы и обратился к Хессе младшему. - Может, когда выйду на пенсию, я еще открою тут ресторан. Тогда уж точно никто не сможет удивиться, что я неплохо готовлю.

 

Антон серьезно кивнул, будто бы обещая себе что-то:

 

\- Если это случится, то я обязательно его посещу. 

 

\- Вместе со мной? - Грейс доверчиво смотрела на Антона, пока тот согласно не улыбнулся.

 

Денни закатил глаза, надеясь, что с возрастом его дочь забудет об Антоне и об их маленьких соглашениях, иначе это выльется в большую проблему, когда братья Хессе все-таки покинут их. В то, что это случится в ближайшее время, Денни пока слабо верил, но все же. Только детской влюбленности его дочери в опасного преступника ему и не хватало.

 

Когда, наконец, хлопнула входная дверь, они уже почти доели свои порции и даже начали поглядывать в сторону добавки. Чужое появление внесло оживление и небольшую суматоху в разговор. Скинув пиджак где-то по дороге на кухню, Виктор закатал рукава кремовой рубашки и теперь мыл руки в кухонной раковине, слушая похвалу приготовленному блюду от брата.

 

Антон с Грейс сидели спиной к коридору, в отличие от Денни, которому со своего места было прекрасно видно, как Виктор зашел и окинул их довольным собственническим взглядом. В серо-голубых, обычно холодных и насмешливых, глазах отчетливо читалось легкое изумление, интерес и удовлетворение. И если бы он специально не смотрел, то и сам пропустил бы эти нехарактерные для этого красивого и надменного лица эмоции.

 

Слова лейтенант-коммандера МакГарретта, сказанные на кухне его отца, пока в соседней комнате все еще были следы крови и вторжения, звучали почти издевкой. Если это и была игра, то правила в ней менялись так часто, что ему даже не было смысла за ними следить - все равно он не успевал разбираться в них. Оставалось только расслабиться и следовать китайской поговорке про воина, сидящего на берегу реки.

 

Сев рядом с ним и налив себе вина, Виктор многозначительно переглянулся с Антоном, прежде чем сделать первый и самый большой глоток и влиться в их прерванную его же появлением беседу.

 

\- Что вы обсуждали, пока я не пришел?

 

\- Что папа хорошо готовит, и в старости он хочет открыть ресторан, - сдала его с потрохами Грейс, улыбаясь Виктору и подчищая свою тарелку кусочком хлеба.

 

Хессе-старший удивленно приподнял бровь и взглянул на Денни, который, заворчав, закатил глаза.

 

\- Правда? - он приступил к еде, быстро разделываясь со своей не успевшей остыть порцией.

 

Грейс кивнула, отодвинула от себя тарелку и взялась за сок.

 

\- А еще Антон обещал сходить туда вместе со мной.

 

Младший Хессе согласно кивнул и залпом допил остатки пива в бокале. Денни тем временем успел убрать лишнюю посуду со стола и снова занял свое место рядом с Виктором. Они еще некоторое время болтали на отвлеченные темы, и Денни всеми силами старался увести разговор подальше от того, что ждало в будущем их всех. Это была больная тема лично для него, и он не хотел ее поднимать за столом, не желая портить такой приятный и спокойной вечер.

 

\- В тебе столько талантов, - Виктор наклонился очень близко, делая вид, что тянется за салфетками, когда закончил ужинать. - Было очень вкусно.

 

\- Спасибо, - Денни польщенно улыбнулся и пообещал себе позвонить в ближайшее же время маме и уточнить рецепт ризотто с морепродуктами, что так любил отец. Мысль побаловать себя и окружающих не казалась чем-то странным.

 

Когда очередь дошла до мороженого, Денни понял, что объелся, поэтому воздержался от порции сладкого, в отличие от Грейс, хотя и предупредил ее, что никакого бассейна ей не светило еще как минимум час после такого плотного ужина.

 

\- Раз я готовил, то вы двое моете посуду, - Денни подтолкнул в сторону дочери кухонное полотенце и весело подмигнул ей. По сути, мыть было нечего, не считая их тарелок и бокалов, и с этим могла справиться и посудомоечная машина, но он считал полезным давать ей небольшие задания по дому. К тому же ему нужно было отвлечь ее с Антоном от руки Виктора, по-хозяйски расположившейся на его бедре. Сбросить ее он не решился, но и сидеть так посреди кухни перед собственной дочерью и понимающе скалящимся напротив Хессе-младшим желания у него тоже никакого не было. Поэтому, переложив уборку на других, он решительно встал и покинул кухню.

 

Теперь можно было бы расслабиться на диване и посмотреть телевизор или даже расположиться с книгой на кровати, но он точно знал, что на этот вечер за него спланировали совсем иную культурную программу. Виктор быстро догнал его в коридоре и приобнял, чтобы направить на второй этаж в сторону своего кабинета. Чужые губы мягко скользили по его шее, вызывая невольную дрожь. Денни был уверен, что от него отчетливо пахло готовкой: маслом, специями, мясом и сыром, а еще пивом, что он выпил за ужином - не совсем те запахи, которые могли бы возбуждать, но Хессе, похоже, все устраивало.

 

Заведя его в кабинет и плотно прикрыв за ними дверь, Виктор подтолкнул Денни к своему широкому добротному столу, а сам вольготно расположился в кресле.

 

\- Что это? - полюбопытствовал Денни. Перед ними на полированной темной поверхности стояла темно-шоколадная коробка, перевязанная широкой черной лентой. Средних размеров и без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, чтобы он мог определить, где было куплено ее содержимое.

 

Виктор усмехнулся:

 

\- Это подарок мне от тебя.

 

Денни недоуменно постучал пальцем по картону и удивленно озвучил очевидное:

 

\- Если бы это был подарок от меня, я бы точно об этом знал. 

 

\- Тогда скажу иначе, - Виктор расплылся в довольном оскале и широко расставил ноги, словно приглашая его шагнуть к нему в это предоставленное пространство. - Я решил сделать себе подарок от тебя, раз уж я приложил столько усилий, чтобы твой младший брат стал окончательно чист перед законом. Теперь он может вернуться на материк, в любое время. Открой его.

 

Новость о том, что теперь Мэтт мог, наконец, без опасений вернуться домой, окрыляла. В это верилось с трудом, но Виктор был не из тех людей, которые кидали слова на ветер, это в нем Денни одновременно и подкупало, и пугало. Хотя это было одним из условий того, чтобы он простил Виктора и за колено, и за секс без презерватива. После той ночи он больше недели с ним не разговаривал, а если и разговаривал, то односложно и с неохотой. И, на удивление, это возымело свой эффект.

 

\- И может больше не работать на тебя или на твоих партнеров? - все же решил уточнить Денни. Он не для того старался, чтобы его беспечный младший брат перебрался на материк и уже без его присмотра продолжил работать на картели и мафию.

 

\- Он теперь может заниматься чем угодно, - ответил Виктор, - Но лучше бы ему больше не попадаться.

 

И с этим Денни был согласен как никогда. Хотя сейчас чувство благодарности в нем мешалось с легким недоверием и плохим предчувствием по поводу подарка. Потому что подарком могло быть что угодно - от очередных наручных часов до какой-нибудь секс-игрушки, хотя последнее все еще не появилось в их отношениях, что не могло не радовать Денни. Он считал их сексуальную жизнь и без того насыщенной и разнообразной.

 

Денни потянул за черную ленту, неторопливо развязал красивый бант и снял крышку, чтобы, наконец, взглянуть на подарок внутри. Среди золотой шелестящей бумаги обнаружилось что-то черное и кружевное, и он даже сначала не поверил своим глазам. Но когда, подцепив пальцем, извлек из шуршащих недр практически невесомые трусы с непонятными лентами, убедился, что да, зрение его не обмануло. Виктор действительно купил ему кружевное сексуальное белье.

 

\- Эм… А это на меня налезет? - недоверчиво спросил он, разглядывая полупрозрачную ткань.

 

\- Я брал твоего размера, так что должно, - Виктор ухватил Денни за руку и ловко притянул между своих расставленных ног. Пальцами он тут же сжал его ягодицы и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. 

 

\- Не уверен, что знаю, что делать со всеми этими ленточками, - Денни обреченно вздохнул. Кажется, предстоящая ночь обещала быть очень жаркой, и он был бы только рад провести ее где угодно, только не под одной крышей со своей дочерью и младшим братом Виктора, который был большим любителем понаблюдать.

 

Виктор коварно улыбнулся:

 

\- Буду только рад помочь тебе с этим.

 

  

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

Денни поморщился и попробовал как можно более незаметно поменять положение тела. Сидеть было неудобно, а постоянно стоять не позволяло колено, и какой бы мягкой ни была ткань его нижнего белья, внизу у него всего горело. Любое даже самое незначительное движение вызывало дискомфорт и напоминало о том, как именно он провел несколько последних ночей. Он даже не мог дать себе немного расслабиться и избавиться от галстука; на шее ниже воротника не было живого места от засосов и синяков - Виктор как с цепи сорвался, оставляя на нем свои метки.

 

Благодарность за свободу Мэтта далась ему нелегко. Виктор просто не давал ему проходу, не стесняясь распускать руки даже при Грейс, из-за чего они несколько раз сильно поскандалили. Впрочем, его нетрудно было понять, он добровольно отказался от такого значительного рычага давления на Денни как его младший и горячо любимый брат, и не иначе как спешил наверстать упускаемое.

 

Денни не мог припомнить, когда у него в последний раз был такой секс-марафон; несмотря на усталость и тянущую боль во всем теле, он чувствовал себя еще и полностью удовлетворенным и легким, словно парил над землей. Все-таки качественный и регулярный секс мог многое компенсировать. И теперь, лениво разглядывая посетителей бара, в котором Мэтт решил устроить прощальную вечеринку коллегам и просто знакомым, которых у него оказалось непростительно много для человека, что жил на Гавайях всего несколько месяцев, Денни то и дело ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Не только женщин, но и мужчин, и это не могло не льстить его самолюбию.

 

Денни предпочел бы посидеть где-нибудь у океана и точно в месте попроще, но Мэтт, конечно же, был категорически против. Его страсть к дорогим ресторанам и вещам, а также желание жить на широкую ногу уже как минимум один раз заканчивалась печальными последствиями. И теперь Денни не был уверен, что отпускать того на материк в свободное плаванье было такой уж удачной идеей. Впрочем, была еще надежда на сестер и родителей.

 

«Хард рок кафе Гонолулу» оказалось именно таким, каким он себе его и представлял, только услышав название от брата. Это было большое двухэтажное здание, построенное в аутентичном стиле с пальмовой крышей. На втором этаже располагалась широкая терраса, на которую все гости могли выйти подышать. К тому же обслуживание оказалось на высоте - все официанты и бармены были вежливыми и расторопными. 

 

На входе его внимание сразу же привлекла огромная инсталляция, выполненная в виде волны из гитар. Она поднималась с одного края помещения и уходила высоко вверх, занимая собой также большую часть потолка. Денни не мог не восхититься задумкой дизайнеров и владельцев, хотя ему и было немного жаль инструменты, потраченные на это.

 

Народу было действительно много. На первом этаже рядом с входом располагался сувенирный магазинчик, поэтому туристов, зашедших за подарками, умело завлекали запахи с кухни, и они обязательно оставались, чтобы отведать традиционной еды. В глубине помещения располагалась сцена, отведенная под выступления артистов, но в данный момент пустующая. По ней лишь сновали какие-то похожие на байкеров парни, расставляя усилители и подключая провода. А значит, скоро должно было начаться представление, а пока же на фоне играл старый добрый рок.

 

Денни, сидя у бара, не так уж и много выпил; завтра ему все же нужно было вставать на работу. Даже если и можно было опоздать на пару часов, так как Мека обещал его прикрыть, потому что сам уже, выпив пару бутылок пива и пожелав Мэтту успехов на материке, вернулся домой к семье.

 

Мимо проплыла сногсшибательная брюнетка, которая одарила его томным взглядом, дав возможность оценить округлые аппетитные формы.

 

\- Черт возьми, Денни, это моя вечеринка, а все хотят только тебя, - Мэтт пьяно привалился к нему со спины, обдав запахом дорогого одеколона после бритья и алкоголя. Он притворно надулся и зашептал ему на ухо, кивая куда-то в сторону. - Готов поспорить, что тот парень мысленно трахнул тебя уже несколько раз.

 

Денни фыркнул, отпив из своего бокала какой-то замысловатый коктейль:

 

\- Не прибедняйся, мы их всех просто поделим между нами, - он похлопал брата по плечу. Тонкая белоснежная рубашка была приятной на ощупь, к тому же Мэттью, в отличие от него, мог позволить себе расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц, чем вызывал у Денни неподдельную зависть. Кажется, он был единственным, кто был в галстуке в этом месте, чем невольно привлекал к себе еще больше внимания. - Но лучше не выдумывай лишнего, иначе Виктор нам обоим головы открутит. Мне за дело, а тебе за компанию.

 

Мэтт громко рассмеялся, стащил с тарелки, выполненной в виде гитары, ломтик папайи и удалился, на ходу одаривая комплиментами прошедшую мимо официантку. Денни еще какое-то время потягивал свой коктейль, а затем позволил себе, наконец, повернуться в сторону, куда брат указал, говоря про очередного поклонника якобы его неземной красоты и ангельского характера. Последнее он уже добавил лично от себя.

 

Ну, конечно же, только ему так могло повезти - это был МакГарретт собственной персоной. Тот окинул его оценивающим взглядом, от которого Денни бросило в жар, после чего что-то сказал высокому крупному парню, стоящему рядом, и уверенной походкой направился к нему.

 

\- Фрэнк Делано. Ты успел подать запрос на него еще до того, как вернулся в Управление, - это было не совсем то, точнее совсем не то, что ожидал услышать от него Денни. 

 

\- Да, успел, - осторожно ответил он. Конечно же, ему было прекрасно знакомо имя Фрэнка Делано. Да это имя и этого типа знал каждый уважающий себя коп на острове. И МакГарретт не мог об этом не знать, а значит, цель чужого визита была в чем-то ином. - Ты для этого пришел сюда? - Денни с недоумением огляделся.

 

Вокруг все еще веселились какие-то знакомые Мэтта, а может и просто заглянувшие в этот бар этим вечером люди, и не что не мешало МакГарретту быть одним из их числа. Он, кстати, действительно был не один. Знакомый ему уже Ригадо увлеченно спорил с тем самым высоким парнем, с которым до этого говорил МакГарретт. Тот лишь иногда согласно кивал, но прерывать жаркий монолог не спешил. И он, кажется, тоже был из команды МакГаррета. Парни не изменяли своему стилю в виде темных маек и штанов с карманами. Явным отличием было лишь отсутствие амуниции, что было ожидаемо в цивилизованном обществе, о чем их, похоже, даже просветили.

 

МакГарретт усмехнулся и провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая непослушные пряди:

 

\- Что-то изменится, если я скажу, что мне просто был нужен повод подойти к тебе и заговорить?

 

\- Это вряд ли, - немного подумав, ответил Денни. Пока был Хессе, это действительно ничего не меняло. И даже если бы его не было, он не был уверен, что что-то поменялось бы. Сейчас ему было сложно судить об этом, не после всего, что с ним случилось за последние месяцы.

 

\- Жаль, - хмыкнул МакГарретт. Он выглядел не особо расстроенным. Их диалог чем дальше, тем больше походил на флирт, а этого Денни было совсем не нужно. 

 

Он, поморщившись, неспешно сполз со своего барного стула. Пора было немного размяться, и его немного неуклюжее перемещение не осталось без внимания. МакГарретт положил свои длинные руки на стойку по обе стороны от него и теперь не давал шагнуть ни назад к стулу, ни в сторону. Жаркий шепот его даже почти не удивил, а вот сказанные слова - да, неприятно поразили.

 

\- Выглядишь хорошо попользованным, тебе идет.

 

Денни тут же вспыхнул. Он не думал, что по нему это так явно было видно. Одно дело производить впечатление человека, у которого все в порядке с личной жизнью, и совсем другое выглядеть, как сказал МакГарретт. Чужой нос, неожиданно прижавшийся к его виску, нервировал и выбивал из колеи.

 

\- Рано или поздно я доберусь до Хессе, после чего я приду за тобой, - сказав это, он махнул своим ребятам, и они легко влились в разношерстную толпу, направившись к выходу. 

 

И что МакГарретт имел в виду, Денни оставалось лишь гадать. 

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

Антон напоминал ему тигра в клетке. Такой же опасный и скучающий. Вот уже на протяжении пары дней Виктор где-то пропадал и даже не отвечал на звонки, Грейс была у Рейчел, а он сам разрывался между двумя огнестрелами и одной поножовщиной, закончившейся массовой бойней. Шеф рвал и метал, и у него находилось время только чтобы заскочить домой, переодеться и перекусить что-нибудь на ходу.

 

Выдавшийся выходной он планировал провести отсыпаясь, что Хессе-младшего явно не устраивало. Тот бесцеремонно ввалился в спальню и теперь скучающе лежал на их с Виктором кровати, и словно гигантский бродячий кот требовал внимания. Ну, хотя бы в ванну за ним не пошел - и на том спасибо, философски рассудил Денни и решил не обращать внимания на чужие выходки. Антон всегда был немного странным, и он к этому даже уже немного привык.

 

\- Я собираюсь отдохнуть, последние дни выдались очень напряженными, - намекнул Денни и полез в шкаф за пижамными штанами и майкой, в которой он привык спать.

 

Антон лениво перевернулся с одного бока на другой:

 

\- Я тебе мешаю?

 

Денни фыркнул, вытащил штаны и придирчиво рассмотрел их - он не помнил, чтобы покупал себе домашнюю одежду с принтом в виде веселых барашков.

 

\- Да нет, оставайся, но не жди, что я буду отличной компанией.

 

Он действительно практически засыпал на ходу. После горячего душа его совсем разморило, и ему было уже все равно, что там собирался делать Антон, главное, чтобы дал ему поспать. Наконец Денни, переодевшись, скользнул под покрывало.

 

Лежать теперь в одной постели с кем-то кроме Виктора казалось ему странным и непривычным. Он думал, что сразу отрубится, но сон, как назло, все не шел. И не последней причиной этому был блуждающей по нему взгляд сине-голубых глаз. Антон тяжело вздыхал, ворочался с боку на бок и нервно дрыгал ногой. Денни спустя пять минут не выдержал, включил ночник, который тусклым светом залил угол с его стороны кровати, и прямо уставился в глаза Хессе:

 

\- Антон, что происходит?

 

Ему не нужно было быть детективом, чтобы понять, что происходило что-то серьезное, ведь за все время знакомства Антон еще ни разу не демонстрировал такого открытого беспокойства. Может быть, Денни и знал его лишь поверхностно, не желая углубляться во внутренний мир Хессе-младшего, но то, что в последние дни его поведение кардинально отличалось от того, к которому он привык, было более чем очевидным.

 

Так и не получив ответа, он перевернулся на спину и задал другой давно мучающий его вопрос; кажется, сейчас настало самое время узнать на него ответ:

 

\- Почему ты не с Виктором?

 

Антон снова заворочался, запутался ногами в простыни и тихо выругался, когда не смог с ней справиться. Застыв в нелепой позе, он раздраженно выдохнул:

 

\- А ты как думаешь?

 

\- Он не хочет оставлять меня без присмотра? Напрасно, - Денни снова повернулся лицом к Антону. Теперь они лежали очень близко, и он мог рассмотреть и темные круги под чужими глазами, и растрепанные русые волосы, и двухдневную щетину. Вблизи младший Хессе выглядел откровенно неважно. - Я никуда не денусь отсюда, уж ты-то должен это понимать.

 

Антон прикрыл глаза и проговорил:

 

\- Еще в тот раз, когда ты попался Виктору на глаза в больнице, я понял, что что-то не так, а сейчас же… Нам давно следовало покинуть этот чертов остров, слишком опасно оставаться на одном месте столь продолжительное время, но мы остались.

 

Несказанное «из-за тебя» повисло между ними плохим предзнаменованием.

 

\- В больнице? - Денни не помнил, чтобы встречался с братьями Хессе в какой-либо больнице. Да и сам он там не бывал уже давно, если не считать его терапии и массажей. Слова Антона заставили его призадуматься, и на память приходил только один случай, который бы идеально подошел для встречи, но…. Это было действительно уже довольно давно. - Джерси?

 

Антон кивнул, подтверждая его предположения:

 

\- Палата 467, парень за шторкой.

 

И это уже о многом сказало Денни.

 

 

 

**Год назад**

 

 

 

О том, что Мэтт загремел в больницу с острым аппендицитом, Денни узнал уже постфактум, когда все самое сложное было позади, а брату после операции оставалось только отлежать в стационаре положенный срок. Мама и отец сообщили ему об этом между делом, не особо придавая значения сложившейся ситуации, но Денни не был бы хорошим старшим братом, если бы воочию не убедился, что с Мэтти все в порядке.

 

Он выбрал день поближе к выписке, предварительно созвонившись с ним и узнав, можно ли прийти. Тот сначала упирался, не желая, чтобы его видели в «разобранном» состоянии, но услышав, что Грейс тоже придет, сразу же согласился.

 

Денни не то чтобы сильно тревожился за него и не находил себе места, он был вполне уверен, что операция прошла отлично и все было хорошо, но не упустить шанса запечатлеть Мэтта в непривычном для него состоянии было огромным искушением. Из-за того, что приступ случился внезапно и его увезли на скорой, брат не смог лечь в какую-нибудь ужасно дорогую и пафосную клинику и теперь страдал.

 

Денни даже не поленился выбрать огромный воздушный шар в виде Спанч Боба, держащего в руках Красти-бургер с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Еще он заранее удостоверился, что камера на телефоне исправна и делает замечательные фотографии - по дороге до больницы он сделал несколько снимков Грейси, чему та была рада, старательно позируя в обнимку с воздушным шаром.

 

Палата Мэтти располагалась на четвертом этаже, о чем ему сообщили на стойке регистрации. Он ухватил Грейс за руку и повел ее к лифту.

 

\- Думаешь, дяде Мэтти понравится наш подарок? - тихонько спросила Грейс, прижавшись боком к ноге Денни.

 

Лифт ехал медленно, то и дело, останавливаясь на каждом этаже, выпуская и впуская людей.

 

\- Конечно, понравится, обезьянка, - улыбнулся Денни. - Ты скажешь, что это ты выбирала, и он не сможет устоять. 

 

Внутренне Денни даже не сдерживал злорадного хохота, представляя себе лицо Мэтта, который никогда не переваривал желтого мультяшку и все, что с ним было связано.

 

Грейс улыбнулась и первой вышла в просторный холл, когда створки лифта распахнулись на четвертом этаже. Денни последовал за ней. Оглянувшись по сторонам и сориентировавшись, он указал направо. Грейс весело заскакала по коридору, мурлыча под нос какую-то песню, возможно даже из самого мультика. Желтый шар прыгал следом за ней, раскачиваясь на длинной нитке, и едва не касался потолка.

 

\- 467 палата, - прочитала она на табличке, прикрепленной к двери, и постучала.

 

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Денни вошел внутрь. Быстро оглядев помещение, он отметил, что оно было довольно просторным, и Мэтти в общем не стоило жаловаться на условия содержания. У стен стояли кровати, но всего лишь две были огорожены ширмами. Денни приблизился к ближайшей, приложил палец к губам и подмигнул Грейс. Та, хихикнув, кивнула и резко дернула шторку в сторону.

 

\- Ну что, больной, не ждал? - усмехнулся Денни, делая шаг вперед, но тут же останавливаясь - на кровати лежал точно не Мэтт, а какой-то другой, бледный и заросший, и в целом выглядевший не очень парень. 

 

\- Не ждал, - честно ответил тот, с недоумением разглядывая его.

 

Денни извинился, попятился и быстро вернул ткань на место. Переглянувшись с Грейс, они захихикали и направились к другой кровати, на которой оказался уже точно Мэтти, во всю веселящийся.

 

\- Видел бы ты свое лицо, братец, когда вломился к моему соседу, - закряхтел он, потому что смеяться ему было больно, но не смеяться было выше его сил. - Ууу! Ну почему я не заснял этот момент?!

 

\- Потому что, - фыркнул Денни и растер щеки, налившиеся жаром. Осознание того, каким идиотом он показался другому человеку, медленно, но верно настигало его стыдом. - Черт побери, как неудобно.

 

\- Да ладно, Данно, зато было весело! - хихикнула Грейс и забралась к Мэтти на кровать. - А я вот что тебе купила, дядя! - она протянула ему Спанч Боба и улыбнулась щербатой улыбкой. - Правда, он клевый?

 

\- Правда, - искренне улыбнулся Мэтти и взглядом показал Денни, что точно знает, кому обязан за это желтое недоразумение, которое теперь и не выкинешь просто так.

 

Дальше их беседа текла по накатанному руслу. Мэтти сокрушался о своей неудаче, хвастался шрамом на животе, хвалил Грейс за успехи в школе и корчил рожицы Денни, когда тот быстро щелкал его на телефон и отправлял фотографии в семейную рассылку. Сосед по палате их не беспокоил и не шумел, так что ко времени ухода Денни про него уже успел забыть. Лишь впоследствии брат не раз вспоминал парня по палате и те забавные истории, что тот рассказывал, когда отходил после наркоза.

 

 

  **Наше время**

 

 

\- Знаешь, если бы ты тогда не появился у Мэтта в больнице, возможно, мы бы никогда и не встретились. Ты даже не понял, когда ко мне пришел Виктор, так был увлечен, - вздохнул Антон, переворачиваясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову. Он немного помолчал и продолжил. - Ты тогда был таким… ммм… ярким что ли? Смеялся, шумел, привлекая к себе внимание… Ке-ке-ке…

 

Денни передернул плечами - смех у Антона вышел противным, пробирающим. 

 

\- Да уж, привлек… - фыркнул Денни. Наконец-то, теперь он точно мог сказать, когда его жизнь пошла по наклонной, а все чертов Спанч Боб и желание самого Денни быть идеальным братом, хотя в этом ему не было смысла себя винить. Он все равно поступил бы так же, выпади ему шанс все исправить.

 

\- Я не думал, что простой аппендицит может так свалить, к тому же так неожиданно. Иначе я бы лежал в частной закрытой клинике, а не попал бы в одну палату с Мэттом. Кругом чертовы совпадения, - последнее он невнятно пробурчал и затих ненадолго. - Сейчас мне лучше здесь отсидеться. Думаю, брат что-то предчувствует. Знаешь, у него порой бывает такое, - поделился Антон.

 

Денни согласно кивнул, хоть и в свете ночника это было слабо различимо. Он давно уже заметил, что у Виктора была превосходно развита интуиция, что, несомненно, было большим преимуществом в их с братом профессии, хотя возможно, все дело было и просто в жизненном опыте. Хессе-старший всегда видел на несколько шагов вперед, что для самого Денни как раз могло закончиться отнюдь не радужно.

 

Антон снова закрутился на кровати, ближе переползая к Денни, заставляя того невольно подвинуться к краю.

 

\- Хэй, тебе что, места мало? - заворчал Денни, создавая барьер между собой и Антоном из покрывала. - Ползи туда, откуда приполз.

 

Антон ничего не ответил, лишь молча всматривался в лицо Денни, будто желая увидеть в нем что-то понятное только ему. 

 

\- Ну чего? Что такое?! - нервно усмехнулся Денни. Тяжелый взгляд Антона не давал ему расслабиться. Его так и подмывало покаяться и сознаться в том, что он знает про МакГарретта и то, как тот копал под Виктора. Смысла в признании было немного, он все равно решил до конца придерживаться нейтралитета, поэтому и останавливал себя раз за разом.

 

\- Если ты разобьешь сердце моему брату, я убью тебя, - неожиданно выдал Антон. - Я вырежу твое сердце и сожру его на глазах твоей дочери. Так что не думай что-нибудь выкинуть, я всегда наблюдаю за тобой.

 

Денни сглотнул и кивнул - отвечать что-то на такие угрозы он не собирался, но к сведению принял. 

 

\- Я не шучу, - для убедительности Антон покачал головой и быстро облизнул пересохшие губы. - Я сделаю все, чтобы мой брат был счастлив.

 

\- Я тоже, - ответил Денни, не став уточнять, что он сделает и для кого именно. 

 

\- Спокойной ночи, - пробормотал Хессе-младший, выдергивая из-под Денни край покрывала и укутываясь в него по самую макушку.

 

\- И тебе, Антон, - буркнул Денни, поворачиваясь на другой бок, дотягиваясь до ночника и выключая его; ему было не видно, как в темноте беспокойно блестели чужие белки не смыкающихся глаз.

 

Он уже успел несколько раз в голове прокрутить слова Антона, когда тишина за спиной сменилась тихим сопением. Аккуратно оглянувшись, он понял, что младший Хессе, наконец-то, заснул. К самому же Денни такой ранее желанный сон не шел. Мысли крутились вокруг Виктора и того времени, что они провели вместе, хоть это и не была инициатива Денни. Усмехнувшись, он подумал, что, возможно, у него развился стокгольмский синдром. Рассмотрев эту мысль с разных сторон, он отринул ее в сторону, не желая признавать очевидного — Виктор и Антон ему даже нравились. И если бы он мог забыть и простить все, что они сделали, он бы даже не жалел о том, что познакомился с ними. Порой Виктор мог удивлять и в хорошем смысле этого слова, что неизменно подкупало его, заставляя забывать, кем тот был на самом деле.

 

\- Чертовы Хессе, - проворчал Денни. - Спи уже, Вильямс. Успокойся. Все будет хорошо.

 

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

 

Участок гудел, навевая невольные ассоциации с потревоженным ульем. Неожиданно завязавшаяся перестрелка в доках потребовала присутствия большого числа патрульных, а появившиеся жертвы, случайные и не очень, только добавили детективам работы. День обещал быть нервным, жарким и долгим, что, впрочем, не сильно отличало его от любого другого дня в Гавайском департаменте полиции.

 

Хотя ему показался странным ажиотаж, который подняли из-за произошедшего в доках, это говорило сразу о нескольких вещах. Во-первых, случилось что-то действительно важное и из ряда вон выходящее; он уже несколько раз слышал, как упоминали имя губернатора и дипломатический инцидент. Во-вторых, их участие, как полицейских, было вторичным; департамент узнал о проведенной операции постфактум.

 

Сердце невольно екнуло, и закравшееся после первых еще неточных и сумбурных отчетов подозрение с каждой проходящей секундой перерастало в абсолютную уверенность - случившееся было каким-то образом связано с Хессе. Точнее, оно было напрямую связанно с Виктором и Антоном. И если Виктора он не видел вот уже несколько дней, то с Антоном он попрощался еще с утра, отправляясь на работу. Прошло не более шести часов, но этого времени было более чем достаточно, чтобы замести любые следы пребывания в их доме и скрыться в неизвестном направлении.

 

Денни неуверенно пожевал нижнюю губу; у него была возможность проверить свою догадку, но для этого нужно было покинуть участок и съездить домой. Он невзначай огляделся: вокруг царил хаос, наполненный криками и звонками. Мека как раз вышел куда-то, поэтому, не теряя времени и не желая объясняться с напарником, за что Денни уже успел мысленно извиниться перед ним, он незаметно покинул участок и погнал со всей допустимой скоростью к дому.

 

В машине он несколько раз пытался набрать братьев, чтобы хоть как-то разъяснить ситуацию, и если телефон Антона вместо гудков сообщил ему, что номер временно не доступен, то телефон Виктора вообще перестал существовать. Это было знаком. Плохим или хорошим - Денни еще для себя не решил. 

 

Камаро плавно катила по дороге, аккуратно вписываясь в повороты, и Денни всего пару раз нарушил скоростной режим, хотя и торопился к дому. Экран мобильного то и дело загорался, оповещая о непринятых звонках от Меки. Напарник набирал его несколько раз, но у Денни не было сил и смелости поговорить с ним и объяснить, куда он делся. Поэтому он малодушно игнорировал чужое желание с ним пообщаться, в надежде, что Мека простит его, а если нет, то бутылочка холодного пива и порция креветок с чесночным соусом сумеют растопить то напряжение, что накопилось между ними в последние недели.

 

Пикнув брелком, он открыл тяжелые железные ворота, которые медленно и плавно распахнулись, впуская хозяина. Денни аккуратно завел машину на подъездную дорожку и остановился возле входа. По виду все было точно так же, как с утра: зеленел газон, и траву не мешало бы в скором времени подстричь, в кашпо цвели высаженные миссис Ханум петунии и еще какие-то цветы, названия которых он не знал, и даже не пытался запомнить, зато знала Грейс. Машины Антона не наблюдалось, да и Денни не помнил, когда тот в последний раз ездил на ней. Обычно младший Хессе предпочитал мотоцикл, а четырехколесный транспорт брал крайне редко, да и то в случае крайней необходимости.

 

Дом встретил его прохладой и тишиной, подтверждая самые худшие его предположения. Сигнализация была отключена, и это, пожалуй, было единственным подтверждением того, что здесь еще совсем недавно кто-то был.

 

Денни замер и прислушался.

 

\- Антон? - сначала неуверенно, но потом громче позвал он. - Антон, ты здесь?

 

Ему ожидаемо никто не ответил. Ни на первом, ни на втором этаже того не оказалось. Денни заглядывал в каждую комнату, распахивая двери и скользя взглядом по мебели и шторам. В спальне он не поленился открыть каждый шкаф и взглянуть на каждую полку - вещи Виктора больше не соседствовали с его. Теперь о чужом присутствии в его жизни напоминали лишь купленные ему вещи и подарки, которые по-прежнему, как ни в чем не бывало, лежали на своих местах, и легкий, едва ощутимый запах чужого одеколона, которыми пропахли даже покрывало и постельное белье.

 

Кабинет без чужого незримого присутствия показался ему ужасно пустым. Просто самый обычный кабинет, а не место, где Виктор часто сидел допоздна за какими-то бумагами и ноутбуком, отвечая на бесконечные звонки. Денни не поленился отодвинуть каждый ящик, чтобы убедиться, что действительно ничего не осталось. И только в незакрытом сейфе его ждал сюрприз. Помимо каких-то бумаг, с которыми он решил разобраться позже, не желая вчитываться в мелкий шрифт, он нашел ключ.

 

Ни письма, ни прощальной записки. Ни звонка, ни сообщения - вообще ничего. Только странный ключ. Небольшого размера, похожий на те, что выдают в банке к частным ячейкам. На головке была гравировка местного автобусного вокзала и номер камеры хранения.

 

\- Ни черта не понимаю, - выругался Денни, повертел ключ в пальцах и сунул в карман брюк. Пока он все еще не мог позволить себе на что-то надеяться, поэтому он просто вышел из кабинета и тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь. Он медленно, все еще пытаясь осознать происходящее, прошел на кухню и встал перед холодильником. Хотелось пить, но он так и не открыл белую дверцу, чтобы взять себе холодной воды или сока, просто стоял и невидяще рассматривал магниты с веселыми фруктами, что удерживали рисунки Грейс на матовой поверхности. 

 

Было несколько рисунков с изображением океана и дельфинов, автопортрет самой Грейс и еще парочка, которые появились совсем недавно. Сухо сглотнув, он сдвинул ярко-желтый банан с пририсованными глазами и улыбкой в сторону и оглядел пол на предмет упавшего альбомного листа, но того нигде было видно. Хотя он точно помнил, что на пустом месте должен был висеть очередной шедевр Грейс, что был удостоен чести быть вывешенным в кухне на всеобщее обозрение. 

 

Денни зажмурился и устало потер заломившие виски. Если ему не изменяла память, а на нее ему еще было рано начинать жаловаться, на белой бумаге цветными карандашами была изображена их многочисленная семья, к которой Грейс с детской непосредственностью добавила еще двоих людей. Антон на рисунке был одет в кожаную куртку, блестящую металлическими заклепками и носил золотую корону, тогда как Виктор был изображен в костюме и с телефоном в правой руке. Психолог, взглянув на этот рисунок, многое бы мог сказать о его дочери, но Денни не собирался пока что делиться сокровенным с чужими людьми, ведь это было только их, личное. 

 

По всему выходило, что братья Хессе покинули дом хотя и в спешке, но все равно не оставив после себя ничего ценного. Все, что в итоге осталось Денни - это оплаченный на год вперед дом, оплаченная так же на год вперед прислуга и якобы счета, открытые на Грейс, если верить словам МакГарретта, а тому не было резона ему лгать. И воспоминания.

 

Денни, хмурясь, покусал нижнюю губу. Самым логичным было выйти сейчас на МакГарретта и, так сказать, из первых рук узнать, что же на самом деле произошло. Тот точно должен был быть в курсе происходящего, не мог не знать.

 

Хотя, возможно, Денни даже стоило приготовиться к чужому появлению в ближайшем обозримом будущем; вряд ли ему повезет настолько, что про него попросту забудут. Хорошо, что Мэтт уже успел вернуться на материк, одной головной болью меньше. Если бы Денни еще пришлось отбиваться от федералов, защищая младшего брата, он не был уверен, что не сошел бы с ума. Оставалась только Грейс. Поразмыслив, Денни решил, что она поймет, когда он объяснит ей, куда делись Виктор и Антон. Срочные дела и возвращение на материк были более чем правдоподобным предлогом. Да и Денни сразу говорил ей о том, что гости у них остановятся временно.

 

Телефон в очередной раз напомнил ему о том, что Мека пытался до него безуспешно дозвониться уже в течение последних сорока минут. Часы показывали двенадцать часов. Проверив, плотно ли закрыты все двери и включил ли он сигнализацию, Денни покинул дом. Пора было вернуться в участок и поговорить с напарником, у которого явно накопилось к нему множество вопросов.

 

Мека встретил его внутри, перехватив у лестницы. Он скучающе подпирал спиной стену и то и дело поглядывал на вход, пока не заметил его.

 

\- Брах, где ты был? - он быстро подошел к Денни и обеспокоенно спросил. - И почему не отвечал на звонки? Все в порядке? Тебя сам босс искал. Я сказал, что ты в архиве, и хорошо, что ты уже вернулся, а то еще чуть-чуть, и я бы не знал, чтобы еще ему сказать.

 

Денни с благодарностью посмотрел на друга и немного заторможено ответил:

 

\- Я - нормально.

 

Новость, что его искал босс, могла означать, что угодно. Ему могли сообщить, что его увольняют, или что на него завели очередное внутреннее расследование. Или могли дать новое дело. Денни бы сейчас ничему не удивился. Этот день мог стать только более сюрреалистичным и точно никак не менее. Мека в качестве моральной поддержки проводил его до офиса начальства и, сказав, что будет ждать на своем рабочем месте, удалился. Денни ничего не оставалось, как собраться с силами и пойти вперед. Он уверенно постучался в стеклянную дверь и, получив благосклонный кивок, зашел. Не было смысла оттягивать неизбежное, сейчас было самое время, узнать, что же могло понадобиться от него шефу.

 

 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

 

 

Знакомство его спины со стеной было не тем, чего Денни ожидал, когда направлялся по приказу начальства во дворец Иолани. МакГарретт - а набросился на него, стоило только Денни пройти пост охраны, именно он - ловко утянул его в один из коридоров. Чужие руки по-хозяйски прошлись по его спине и облапали за зад. Денни поморщился — он еще готов был терпеть подобные вольности от Виктора, но точно не от постороннего человека, который к тому же при каждой встречи не забывал делать грязные намеки в его сторону. 

 

\- МакГарретт, - недовольно рявкнул он и, собравшись с силами, попробовал оттолкнуть прижимающееся к нему тренированное тело. - Отвали!

 

На его возмущение тот лишь нахально усмехнулся, прижался жаркими губами к его скуле и чуть отступил назад, давая больше простора. Денни брезгливо отер щеку и раздраженно оглядел своего нового начальника. О том, что его перевели в новообразованный отдел под патронажем губернатора, ему любезно сообщил босс, вызвав к себе именно для этого, еще и не забыв недовольно в очередной раз отчитать за низкую статистику раскрываемости. Также ему сообщили, что в ближайшие дни он должен передать все свои незаконченные дела коллегам, а на сегодня он был отпущен до конца дня для знакомства с новой командой.

 

Именно поэтому сейчас Денни жался спиной к светлой стене в пустом коридоре, ловя на себе жадные взгляды МакГарретта, которому, похоже, и дела не было до того, хочет ли Денни находиться с ним рядом или нет. А тем более работать.

 

\- Что, так и будешь смотреть? - спросил он, поправляя галстук и отходя от стены.

 

\- Почему бы и нет? - расплылся в улыбке Стив. - У меня теперь есть на это полное право.

 

\- С чего бы?

 

Ему не нравилось, куда шел их разговор. Не сложно было провести аналогию с его разговорами с Виктором, только к их с Хессе пикировкам он уже успел привыкнуть и даже начал получать от общения определенное удовольствие. Сейчас же все было в корне наоборот, и Денни не горел желанием снова попадать в эту сводящую с ума круговерть слов.

 

\- Ну, может, потому что я сдержал свое слово? - МакГарретт, наконец-то, прекратил раздевать его взглядом и махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой. - Я же говорил, что как только разберусь с Хессе, то приду за тобой.

 

\- А я-то понадеялся, что это были лишь слова, - вздохнул Денни, поднимаясь по длинной мраморной лестнице. Спина МакГарретта притягательно маячила перед глазами, невольно приковывая взгляд к темной ткани майки, которая плотно облегала чужие плечи, лишний раз, подчеркивая классическое телосложение. Денни негромко фыркнул и помотал головой. Месяцы, проведенные с Виктором, похоже, оставили на нем более глубокий отпечаток, чем он надеялся, потому что он то и дело скользил взглядом вниз, оценивая и обтянутый штанами зад, и длинные ноги.

 

Это были не те мысли, что он от себя ожидал. И это однозначно требовало терапии. Он сумел от нее откреститься после развода с Рейчел, но сейчас, похоже, его проблемы приобрели совсем иной характер.

 

МакГарретт провел его в просторное помещение, располагавшееся на втором этаже, все пространство которого было поделено на несколько зон. По четырем углам были расположены стеклянные офисы, пока все еще заполненные не разобранными коробками и техникой; в центре же встал довольно большой стол. Подойдя ближе, Денни смог воочию убедиться, что тот был не просто предметом интерьера, а многофункциональным компьютером, созданным для облегчения работы отдела. Впрочем, МакГарретт не стал задерживаться возле него и прошел к дальнему и, по-видимому, своему офису.

 

Распахнув стеклянную дверь, он пропустил Денни вперед, предложив присесть на кожаный диван, стоявший возле окна. Подойдя к небольшому столику у двери, он взял с него два стакана кофе известной местной кофейни, чтобы учтиво протянуть ему один, и Денни невольно задумался о том, что, похоже, к его приходу готовились. МакГарретт даже знал, какой кофе он любит.

 

\- Знаешь, поймать их в доках было несложным делом, - Стив присел на край рабочего стола напротив. Он явно решил не ходить вокруг да около, а перейти сразу к делу. - Раньше Хессе были намного осторожнее, и никогда не задерживались на одном месте надолго. Вот что случается, когда начинаешь думать членом вместо головы, хотя не буду их винить, сам грешен.

 

Денни прищурился и отставил предложенный напиток в сторону, так и не притронувшись; пить чужое подношение, приправленное откровенными намеками, у него отпало всякое желание. Его больше интересовала папка, которую МакГарретт подхватил со стола и передал ему.

 

Пролистывая файлы с неотредактированным отчетом, в котором еще не успели вымарать половину, Денни пытался контролировать дыхание. Получалось так себе; он часто взволнованно дышал и безуспешно пытался справиться с головокружением. 

 

\- Антон был ранен моими людьми, ему удалось скрыться. Виктор был убит, я лично в него стрелял, - поделился МакГарретт, даже не пытаясь скрыть удовлетворения в голосе.

 

Денни поднял на него глаза и быстро отвел в сторону, Стив смотрел на него внимательно и изучающе, ожидая реакции на свои слова.

 

\- Его тело? - голос Денни почти не дрогнул. - Уже нашли его тело?

 

\- Нет, - МакГарретт тоже отставил в сторону нетронутый кофе и недовольно сложил руки на груди. Было явственно видно, что он сам не в восторге от результатов работы его команды, но больше ничего не добавил.

 

Денни аккуратно отложил папку в сторону и закрыл лицо ладонями, скрываясь от чужого пристального взгляда. Теперь он получил официальное подтверждение, что в его жизни не будет чужого присутствия. Непонятно на какой срок, но все же. Он кое-как справился с собой и подавил рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Сейчас было не время и не место ликовать. Черт!

 

Хотя ему не могло так повезти, и загадочный ключ, что теперь невесомой ношей лежал в кармане его брюк, был тому явным доказательством. Он же хотел выложить его и надежно спрятать, но так и ушел из дома вместе с ним.

 

Чужие горячие руки с силой оторвали его ладони от лица. МакГарретт присел перед ним на корточки и теперь обеспокоено всматривался в его лицо, пока удовлетворенно не хмыкнул, поднимаясь. Денни не знал, как выглядел со стороны и что тот смог увидеть, да и по большому счету, не хотел узнать.

 

\- Всегда, пожалуйста, - протянул Стив, отступая назад и бедром снова опираясь на край столешницы. - И раз ты, похоже, в полном порядке, то спешу тебя еще больше обрадовать. С понедельника ты переходишь под мое командование. У нас будут особые полномочия и иммунитет. И да, - МакГарретт медленно облизнулся, словно то, что он говорил, доставляло ему огромное удовольствие. - Ты не можешь отказаться.

 

\- Это еще почему? - прищурился Денни. Было глупо отрицать, что о подобном продвижении можно было только мечтать, особенно в его случае. Для него, как копа с материка, хаоле, без связей и поддержки у местных, переход на новое место, к тому же в только созданный спецотдел, был отличным шансом не только продемонстрировать свой потенциал, но и, наконец, начать работать с интересными делами, а не тем, что на них с Мекой скидывали.

 

И если бы не МакГарретт, то он бы согласился не задумываясь. Работать с этим человеком он точно не горел желанием. Тот слишком много знал, как и его команда. Он бы счастливо прожил всю жизнь, больше не увидев ни разу лейтенанта Ригадо.

 

\- Потому что тебе очень идет черное кружевное белье. Не думал, что ты таким увлекаешься. Ну, я в принципе много чего нового о тебе узнал, спасибо тому, что удалось найти в вещах Виктора.

 

Денни невольно вздрогнул - он хорошо представлял себе, что Виктор мог увезти с собой на память о нем. Одни фотографии чего только стоили! А ведь еще было и видео, любезно снятое Антоном. Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как разом подскочил пульс. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а внутри все скручивалось от стыда и разочарования.

 

\- Сожительство с преступником международного уровня. Мне продолжить? Тайные счета, недвижимость на твое имя, укрывательство и пособничество.

 

\- Я никого не укрывал, - вяло огрызнулся Денни, уже зная, что согласится на любые условия МакГарретта. Он притянул к себе остывший кофе и покрутил в руках. Пить его все еще не хотелось. - Когда ты поймаешь Хессе, что будет со мной? Ты же понимаешь, как сейчас подставляешь меня? Мне не простят того, что я буду рядом с тобой.

 

МакГарретт довольно усмехнулся и сменил позу на более открытую, оперевшись руками в столешницу позади себя.

 

\- Меня воодушевляет твое «когда». И ловить его буду не я один, ты примешь в этом непосредственное участие. Но не переживай я не намерен оставлять его в живых при нашей следующей встрече. И можешь не беспокоиться, твой секрет останется со мной.

 

\- Это все еще не ответ на мой вопрос, - Денни отставил в сторону кружку с кофе, к которому снова так и не притронулся; он брал тот в руки, только чтобы хоть чем-то их занять.

 

\- Все будет зависеть от тебя.

 

Этот намек не понял бы только идиот, а он таковым никогда не был.

 

\- Ты такой же, как и Виктор, - разъяренно зашипел Денни. Едва зародившаяся надежда, что может быть, сейчас, наконец, все наладится, рассеялась как рассветная дымка, неумолимо и неизбежно.

 

МакГарретт подался вперед, нависая над Денни:

 

\- Я никогда не утверждал, что лучше него. И я всегда получаю, что хочу. И да, в этом мы очень похожи.

 

Денни отвернулся. Он не хотел смотреть в синие опасно сузившиеся глаза. В солнечном сплетении нехорошо закололо, и он растер это место ладонью, прикидывая какие условия мог выторговать себе, раз все равно деваться ему было некуда.

 

\- А когда ты удовлетворишь свое любопытство? Что будет тогда?

 

МакГарретт молчал, и Денни поднял глаза от пола, чтобы встретиться с вопросительным взглядом.

 

\- Ты такой скучный в постели? Хессе вроде не жаловался, - задумчиво протянул Стив. - Более того, именно ты стал причиной смены его привычной схемы. Занятно, не находишь?

 

Денни невесело усмехнулся:

 

\- И теперь ты решил лично узнать, что же такого во мне нашел Виктор?

 

МакГарретт недовольно хмыкнул. Его явно не обрадовало, как он снова назвал старшего Хессе по имени так легко, словно они были близки. Минуточку, они и были близки, разозлился Денни. Можно подумать, если того не стало, он в мгновенье забудет все то, что его с обоими Хессе связывало.

 

\- Именно. Тебя это удивляет?

 

Денни пожал плечами. Что еще он мог ответить на такой вопрос?

 

\- Нас будет только двое? Или твои люди тоже будут работать с нами?

 

МакГарретт запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся. 

 

\- Нет. Ригадо и Роджерс вернулись на флот. Это была наша последняя совместная операция. И у меня уже есть на примете кандидаты в нашу команду. А что? Ты хочешь снова встретиться с ними?

 

Денни покачал устало головой. Не прошло еще и половины дня, а он уже был вымотан. Как морально, так и физически. А ведь ему еще предстояло разобраться до окончательного перевода со своими висяками, да и с Мекой не мешало объясниться. Терять такого преданного напарника, пожалуй, было самым болезненным. Впереди было туманное будущее, которое могло быть во сто крат хуже того, что было с Виктором, но могло и не быть. Денни устало потер переносицу и прикрыл глаза.

 

\- Тогда для тебя у меня будут те же условия, что и для Виктора…

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Нет? - Денни неприятно удивился; сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз и судорожно заколотилось от предчувствия надвигающейся катастрофы.

 

\- Меня не волнует, какие договоренности были у тебя Хессе. Хотя я и сказал, что мы похожи в своих желаниях, я не буду идти по тому же пути.

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - подозрительно уточнил Денни.

 

\- Мы будем работать вместе, и у нас будет полно времени, чтобы узнать друг друга. Я буду только рад заменить Хессе в твоей постели, но только если ты сам об этом попросишь. Никакого принуждения, - МакГарретт смотрел прямо и даже не мигал. Похоже, он действительно был серьезен.

 

\- Хорошо, - медленно кивнув, согласился Денни. По большому счету, не такой уж и богатый выбор у него был, но кажется, катастрофа прошла мимо. – Даже если тебе надоест ждать? Или я так и не соглашусь?

 

\- Даже в этих случаях. Мы отлично сработаемся, напарник. Обещаю.

 

Слова МакГарретта нисколько его не утешили и не приободрили. Пока было похоже, что он просто сменил одну клетку на другую, и еще не знал, какая была хуже. 

 

 

                                                              **КОНЕЦ**             


End file.
